The Heart Gets What The Heart Wants
by LadyWriter29
Summary: Hotch and JJ have a fling. JJ let's Hotch in on a secret from her past. They grow closer and a few things happen that cause a problem in their life. Can they make it through the problem, or are they not meant to be? Some adult content.
1. Chapter 1

The Heart Gets What The Heart Want

_I don't own criminal minds. This is a story not intended for young readers._

Chapter 1

"Meet me in the conference room in ten people. We have a case." The beautiful blonde Media liaison announces from the balcony platform outside of her office to the team in the bullpen. She goes to the unit chiefs office and knocks on the door. Once she hears 'come in', she sticks her head in the door, "Hotch, conference room. Ten minutes. We have a case," As JJ finishes her sentence, she notices Hotch was distracted. Which everyone knows, is a very unusual thing for the unit chief who is totally professional and focused when at work. "Sir, is something bothering you?" JJ's genuinely concerned about Hotch. She'd noticed that something had been going on in his personal life, but didn't want to push. She knew that he's a very private person and if he wanted to talk about it, he would.

"Come in, shut the door and have a seat," Hotch waves a hand to one of the seats in front of his desk. JJ knew this means he's going to trust her enough with his problem to open up to her. JJ takes the first chair she reaches and sits fast, as if she was getting some gossip from her best friend, Penelope Garcia - Technical Goddess, as she liked to be called. "I got a call from Hayley. She got a job offer that pays almost triple what she makes now. But the problem is, it's in Florida. Well, she's taking the job and Jack. I'm losing my boy. I can't try to get custody because of the hours this… place takes. So I have to fly down as often as possible to see him. It doesn't seem fair. At least Hayley says I can have the house. So I can give up the apartment. I hated that place." Hotch's hands are pressed together flat and held to his lips. She stares out his window, almost forgetting JJ's there."

"I'm so sorry to hear that sir. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Let's just keep this info to ourselves. Just between you and me." Hotch hasn't moved an inch.

"Sure sir. We have to get to the conference room. I believe the team is waiting on us. But if you need to talk sir, let me know. I'll be there to listen. Kind of the way you're there for us, if we need." JJ stands up and heads to the door. Just as she gets there, she stops when she hears the deep voice of her boss.

"JJ?" JJ turns around to hear what the man has to say.

"Yes sir?"

"Thank you for listening and caring. Go ahead and start the briefing. I'll be there shortly. Whatever I miss, you can fill me in on the plane. That's it." Hotch picks up the phone and starts dialing.

"Your welcome sir." JJ leaves the office. She hears Hotch's voice and assumes it was Jack, his son to whom he was talking to. JJ smiles as she walks over to her office to grab the case file and quickly heads to the conference room. "Sorry I'm late guys. Now, this case is in New Hope Maine. Little girls, age six are being abducted. They all have the same hair color, eye color and are girls age six. We have three victims. No bodies have been found. No evidence of foul play. They were all in different places when abducted. No witnesses as of yet. Nothing that ties the victims together. Different schools, no acquaintances with any of the families. The first victim was taken the first Friday of the month, two months ago. The second victim was taken the first Friday of the month, last month. The third victim was taken four hours ago. The local police and local bureau would like us to try to come up with a profile of the unsub and help track down the children. We have three sets of parents that are out of their minds with worry. We do have one piece of evidence. The unsub dropped a typed note. It reads:

_'Dear Mommy and daddy,_

_I'm being well taken care of. Don't worry and know that I love you. I will be a good girl and do as I'm told. I'm not afraid._

_Cindy- I'm allowed to watch Hannah Montana._

_Brooke- I have all my dolly stuff so I can play._

_Zoë- I have my lap piano mommy, so I can keep practicing._

_They are all fine. I will never hurt my babies. I love them and promise to take good care of them. I will hug them and spoil them. They are in good hands. Thank you for giving them to me._

_The old woman in the shoe.'_

So we know that it's a female unsub."

"It sounds like she's not wanting to hurt them. She wants more than one daughter. So maybe she's trying to get her daughter back." Reid throws out there.

"But why three girls? One should do." JJ replies.

"Maybe they are to represent triplets. Maybe she lost her triplets and something happened recently to make her snap. Something like their sixth birthday. Garcia, can you check to see if there's any triplets that died that are girls? Check six years ago up until two months ago." Dave says, flipping through the case file he had I front of him.

"Right on it." Penelope Garcia rushes from the conference room and bee lines for her fortress of information.

"Maybe baby girl will find something and save the team a trip to New Hope, Maine." Derek hoped he was right. With that, only one, maybe two members of their team would have to go. Hotch walks in and had a confused look on his face.

"What's going on? Is the briefing over already?" Hotch asks, still confused.

"Sir, we think we might have a lead. Garcia's checking on the info and if our findings are what we think they are," JJ's interrupted by Penelope rushing in, waving a paper.

"I found the unsub! One Valerie Maladano. She had triplet girls a year and a half ago. But three months ago, her husband Paul and three daughters, Lucy, Lacey and Lily all died in a horrible car accident. They all burned to death. That poor heart broken mamma." Garcia says, wiping away a few tears.

"So, if they go to her house, they might find the children there." Emily says, the rest of the team thinking it.

"JJ, can you call them with the info and see if they really need us?" Hotch looks to JJ.

"Sure, I'll get right on this," JJ leaves the room. Just as she clears the threshold of the conference room, JJ's cell phone rings. She answers, "Jearau."

"JJ, I think we need to talk." JJ knew that Will meant, it's over.

"Can I call you back? I'm finishing up a case. I might not have to go away tonight. Can we talk when I get home?" JJ asks.

"You can call. If you don't get me, leave a message and I'll call you back." Will says, annoyed by the lack of time they had for each other. A long distance relationship wasn't working.

"Ok, bye." JJ hangs up. They never made it to 'I love you'. JJ's trying to avoid the situation all together. Once she gets to her office, JJ sits at her desk and just has a mini melt down. She thinks back over the last month and she wasn't ready for it.

After a few minutes and a lot of tears, JJ collects herself and makes her call with the info.


	2. Chapter 2

The Heart Gets What The Heart Wants

_I don't own Criminal Minds. Not for young readers._

Chapter 2

An hour later, JJ finishes with the call and wants to share the great news with team. She first goes to Hotch's office and knocks on the door.

"Come in." JJ opens the door and walks in to hear Hotch telling someone to think about it, then hangs up. "So, what's the news?" Hotch waits for an answer.

"Well, while I was on the phone, the LEO's went to her residence and found all three girls. They weren't harmed or scared. Valerie had told the girls that their parents went on vacation and asked her to watch them. The girls thought of it as a sleepover. They have been reunited with their folks and Valerie's at a nice hospital getting some help. We don't need to go. So, when do Hayley and Jack leave?" JJ says, still seeing the distraction in his eyes.

"Their flight was an hour ago." Hotch shifts around to hide the signs that he was hurting.

"Oh, I thought that you were on the phone with Hayley."

"No. It was my mother. She was giving me gruff about working too much. And how it cost me my family." JJ can tell Hotch's frustrated.

"Do you think she's right?" Hotch's shocked glance tells JJ she might have hit a nerve.

"NO! Hayley knew that my job was tie consuming. She knows that I need to do this. For me as much as for Jack. Also that this isn't just a job. That would be like making Hayley never leave the house again. For her to run the house the way she did, she had to do the shopping. She had places to go. My point being you can't do a good job at a job without putting yourself into it. Does that make sense?" Hotch looks at JJ for reassurance.

"Sure. Only your co-workers can really understand things like that. I'm sorry Hayley didn't understand. I'm really sorry about Jack leaving. I can't imagine how hard it is for you. Would you like to go out for a drink tonight? I think we both could use at least one." JJ says, sounding kind of sad herself.

"Why do you need a drink? What happened?" Hotch stares at JJ, trying to read her, like the profiler her is.

"Will called. It sounds like the 'we need to talk' talk. I think I'm going to be dumped. I'm calling him before I leave, so I can head to the closest bar and drink my troubles away. For tonight at least. I thought misery loves company. You up for it?" JJ had tears building in her eyes. It really didn't hit her that Will was leaving her until she actually said it out loud and to another person. She was thinking she was going to go alone. Hotch wasn't much of a drinker because of his father.

"I'm sorry to hear that JJ. Did you have problems and knew it was coming?"

"No. Maybe he's tired of the traveling back and forth. Not just him, but me too. That's the only problem I could think of. Unless…" JJ starts and then stops. Afraid to say it out loud. More tears build up. One escapes and slides down JJ's cheek. JJ quickly gets up and exit's the unit chief's office. Hotch's left there, staring at the door the media liaison rushed out. He can't recall seeing JJ that emotional. He feels bad for her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Once JJ got to her office, she shuts the door and locks it. She needed to be left alone. She knew it was company time, but she had to talk to Will now that she had that terrible thought. She needed to know once and for all. She hit's the speed dial number that coincides with Will's name. It rang.

"JJ." Will answers his cell phone.

"Will, are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry, but yes." Will's silent as well as JJ for a moment.

"May I ask why?" JJ asks, using her work voice.

"For starters, the distance. It feels like I spend more time traveling than anything anymore."

"What else?" There was a knock at her office door. "Will, hold on a sec." JJ storms to the door, unlocks it and opens it. It was Hotch with some paper work. He could see her eyes are red and she was on the cell phone that was still in her hand.

"Here's the paper work for the Reynolds's case. Could you stop by my office when you're through with your call?"

"Sure. I want be long. Thanks for the paper work." JJ's trembling a little. Hotch could tell it wasn't going good. Hotch walks away and JJ shuts the door and locks it again. She sets the paper work down on the table in her office and takes a seat on her office couch. "Sorry, please continue Will."

"Well, that right there. You always put that job before me. It's just a job Jennifer."

"Will, when has a case never spilled over into your life? Look at how we met. Your father was dedicated o his job. And you speak like it's flipping burgers! Will, I worked hard to get where I am today! Just like you worked hard to get where you are today. No one should have to work hard then have to give it up." JJ stops for a second to gather her emotions. Once under control she continues, "Are you seeing someone else?" It's quiet on both ends for several moments. JJ knew it was a conformation of what her fears were.

"It just happened." Was all Will could say.

"How long?" JJ silently cries now.

"A month." JJ's eyes close and she close the cell phone. Disconnecting Will and her call. She sat there, not sure what to do next. She sobbed hard into her hands for a brief moment. Then she remembered she was at work. So she transforms into Agent Jennifer Jearau. She dries her face, straightens her cloths and clears her throat. But before she moves, she takes a deep cleansing breath. Then gets back to work.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

About a half hour later, JJ makes sure the tell tail signs of her meltdown were gone, JJ heads over to Hotch's office as he asked. She knocks on the door.

"Come in." JJ opens the door, trying to keep her posture neutral.

"What did you need sir?" Hotch watches her carefully. She can tell he's profiling her.

"I wanted to tell you that I told the team about the Maine outcome. Strauss has given us a few days off as well. Hotch watches her reaction to the news. He's shocked when she shows no emotion. Happy or sad. He knew then that Will had said something to deeply hurt her.

"So, when do we report back?"

"We are due back on Wednesday. So how was the call? I'm assuming that's why your door was locked and you were on the cell phone. If it was work related you would've been on the office phone. So tell me." Hotch makes it almost sound like an order.

"Will and I are over. Thank you for filling the team in. Sorry, that won't happen again. I'll stay longer to off set the time I was on the phone. If there's nothing else, I have a lot of work to do." JJ goes to leave.

"Jennifer!" JJ turns around d, still emotionless.

"Yes?"

"You may leave early. We all get to. You can leave now if you want. I'm staying a little longer. If you'd like, I'd like to take you to dinner. We both could use the time away. It's on me, my treat." Hotch tries to lighten the mood.

"Thanks Hotch, if I'm still here when you leave, I'll go with you. I have a few things to finish. I don't want to leave them." JJ leaves. Hotch really is beyond worried now. He needed to find out what happened.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Half an hour later, after all the team, except Hotch had left, JJ was still working on some accounting problems. She wasn't getting the answer she knew she should be getting. Hotch's packing up his work and belongings that he knew he'd need over the long weekend. He'd planned to do some work at home to fill the void where his son used to be. Hotch stops in front of JJ's office door and sees a frustrated female agent start to slowly melt. She kept hitting the adding machine keys as if the harder she hit, the numbers would come out correct. Hotch watches, trying to profile her in the short time he had. Then he witnessed something he never thought he'd see. JJ, scoops up the light weight adding machine and hurls it at the wall without a window. She yells.

"Damn it! Why cant anything work?" Hotch knocks on the door while plastic's still landing on the floor.

"JJ, problem?" Hotch startles JJ.

"Ah, what?" Turns and watches him.

"JJ, what's going on? Talk to me. This isn't you. You don't have to temper problem. What did Will say to you?" Hotch moves into her office and sits on her brown leather couch.

"No Hotch. I'm not going to talk about it. I really need a drink. Let's go. You eat, I'll drink. Come on!" JJ grabs her purse and bag in one hand and Hotch's hand with the other. She pulls him and his stuff out of her office in a hurry to get to the closest place with booze for her and food for Hotch. Once they got to the elevators and were heading down to the parking lot, Hotch watches a clearly upset JJ shift antsyly about the elevator.

"JJ, maybe you should tell me what's going on. I'm one to have a drink with the best of them. But you need to eat and maybe not drink as much. You can talk to me. You know talking is better for you then drinking." JJ looked at Hotch with tears in her eyes. Hotch could see them.

"No Hotch. I don't want to think or feel anything for Will right now. I want to hate him and be angry," A tear escapes and runs down her cheek. Hotch reaches a hand up and wipes away the runaway tear. This act of kindness sends JJ into full out sobbing. It surprises Hotch. "I'm sorry sir. I don't know what's wrong with me." JJ tries to collect herself, but Hotch pulls her into a friendly hug. So JJ just cries on Hotch's big, muscular chest.

"Go ahead Jennifer, let it out." The door opened up at the lobby and Hotch holds JJ as they walk out of the FBI building. Hotch walks to his SUV and opens the passenger side door for JJ.

"Wait. I need to get my car." JJ wipes away the tears.

Jennifer, if you're drinking, you don't need to drive. I'll happily drive you home. I'm more comfortable drinking at home. So you can be more relaxed." JJ get into the passenger seat and puts her seatbelt on. Then watches Hotch walk around the SUV to the drivers side. He put his work stuff in the back seat and then climbs into the drivers seat. Buckling his seatbelt and the starts the engine.

"Where are we going sir?" JJ looks at Hotch while waiting for an answer.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then sit back and enjoy the ride." Hotch pulls out of the parking lot of Quantico and heads toward his house.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The next few chapters are a little adult content. Sexual in nature. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. I hope you still are reading and reviewing. Please let me know what you think and how you'd like to see the story go. Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Heart Gets What The Heart Wants

_I don't own Criminal Minds. This story is not intended for young readers._

Chapter 3

Ten minutes later, Hotch pulls into a nice bar and grill that wasn't too busy at this early hour on a Friday. JJ's getting all anxious about getting a drink. But she was still composed enough not to show her desperation.

"So, any idea what you want for dinner?" Hotch asks, looking over at JJ.

"A salads fine."

"No, you need something more if you're going to drink."

"Ok dad," JJ get sarcastic. "Fine, I'll have a chicken salad." The hostess comes over to seat them.

"Hello, welcome to Flame's Bar and grill. Is it just two?" The hostess asks. JJ began to wonder if Will's new woman looked or sounded like her.

"Yes, just us. Non-smoking please." Hotch noticed the look JJ was giving the hostess.

"Great. Follow me please." The hostess takes the two agents to a darker corner in the grill part of the bar and grill. They sat down on opposite sides of the booth. "Here you are. Your waitress will be with you shortly." The hostess walks away.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened with Will? Or do you want to stall?" JJ looks around and thinks for a minute. "I think I'll wait until I've had something to drink. When she gets here, please order me a STRONG long island ice tea. Biggest they have and the strongest. The stronger they make it, the bigger their tip and I'll pay them more I'll pay for it. I'll be back. I have to use the restroom." JJ hurries off to the restroom. Hotch sits there.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

In the restroom, JJ goes into a stall and just cries as hard as she can. Another patron hears her.

"Miss, are you ok in there? Do you need me to get someone for you?" The older lady waits for a response from JJ. JJ collects her emotions and answers.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine." The lady hesitates.

"Are you sure? Would you like me to get whom ever is with you?" The lady wasn't convinced by JJ's answer before.

"I'm sure I'm fine. He wouldn't be able to come in even if I did need him." JJ says, the blows her nose and wipes her eyes. JJ steps out of the stall. She smiles at the lady. "Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. Just a stressful job."

"What do you do dear?"

"I'm a FBI agent. Sometimes I just need to cry. I'm sorry if I scared you." JJ washes her hands slowly. The other lady smiles back and opens the restroom door to leave. Once the lady had left, JJ went back into the stall and cried her heart out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, the older lady that talked to JJ in the restroom looked for the person JJ was with. Once she got to the table Hotch was at, she noticed the extra drink. She goes up to Hotch.

"Are you with that lovely blonde in the restroom, sir?" She politely asks Hotch.

"I'm with a blonde lady and she went to the restroom. Is there something wrong?" Hotch's awareness is heightened.

"That poor dear's crying her beautiful eyes out. She wasn't sick, but she's terribly hurt. When I asked her, she said it was her job. Me, being hurt by a man before, I could tell it was a man. The man couldn't be you."

"No ma'am. She just broke up with her boyfriend. I'm a colleague, just trying to cheer her up. I must not be doing a good job. Thank you for letting me know about this. You are a sweet lady to be looking out for her. Thank you again. I'll take good care of her. You take care." Hotch tries to get the lady to leave before JJ comes back. Afraid JJ will be angry that the lady tattled on her.

"Good night young man. Take good care of her."

"I will ma'am." Hotch says and the lady leaves the table. Just in time. As soon as the lady was out of sight, JJ comes back to the table.

"Hey, did you… Oh yes." JJ picks up the glass and takes a drink. While her mouth was somewhat occupied, Hotch decided to confront her about the restroom incident.

"So, are you done crying over someone who didn't deserve you?" JJ looks shocked and puts the drink down while swallowing what was in her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" JJ plays clueless, but she and Hotch knew she wasn't clueless.

"JJ, please don't play this game. Now, why were you crying? What happened with you and Will?"

"Will broke up with me because he had another woman. He's had her for a month, I think he said. I honestly didn't comprehend what he said. I was in shock. I feel so stupid. It hurt more than I thought I was hurt. I just needed a good cry. How did you know?" JJ very curious to get the answer.

"The nice old lady that ran into you in the restroom. She knew it wasn't work related. She thought I might have hurt you. I told her I would take care of you. That's just what I'm going to do." Hotch smiles at JJ and lifts his wine glass.

"I told her I was fine." JJ didn't know how to object to his declaration of him taking care of her. She took a couple of long drinks of her drink. And this, being on an empty stomach. So she's feeling the effects already. "Hotch, will you be ok to drive with that wine?" JJ's words slur just a little. Enough for Hotch to notice.

"I'll be fine. Why don't we get you some food before you drink too much more. You're feeling the alcohol, aren't you?" Hotch smiles a small smile and waves the waiter down.

"What can I get you sir? Are you ready to order?" The waiter waits to write down the order.

"I want salad chicken." JJ says, taking yet another drink of her alcohol.

"Sorry, she needs a chicken salad. As fast as possible. As you can tell, she's in need of food ASAP. I'll have a sirloin steak, well done. Bakes potato and a house salad. Could I also get another wine please."

"Sure sir." The waiter scurries away.

"JJ, so what are you going to do on our few days off?" Hotch watches her answer.

"I'm going to probably eat a carton of ice cream and listen to Alanis Morrisette. What about you? You goin' to see Jack?"

"No. They have to get settled." Hotch drinks the rest of his wine that's in his glass, which was a little less than half. JJ notices and feels a little bad for bringing it up and hurting her boss and now friend.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After they ate their meals and sat there talking, both agents were too drunk to drive. So the waiter called them a cab. They were sent to Hotch's house, not the apartment. The waiter used his driver's license to get an address. He hadn't changed his address yet.

Once at the house, JJ was just about to pass out. So a little more sober, Hotch and the driver help JJ into Hotch's house. Setting her on the couch. Hotch pays the cab driver and then sits next to JJ on the couch.

"Hotch, am I THAT unlovable that he had to have a second woman on the side?" JJ's head is laying back against the couch, her arms and legs kind of sprawled out. Her eyes are closed and her face has some redness to it. JJ can feel Hotch moving around on the couch. JJ wasn't ready for what was about to happen, or was she even prepared for what was about to happen. When she heard nothing, JJ's head came up and she opened her eyes to Aaron Hotchner right close. Then he gently grabbed her face and brought it in for a slow, pecky kiss. When JJ responded by kissing back, Hotch got more assertive and started a full on passionate French kiss. JJ didn't pull back or try to stop it. They both had to stop because they needed to breath. When they pulled apart, it was silent for a brief moment.

"Jennifer, I'm sorry that I took advantage of the situation. Would you like me to help you up to the spare room?" Hotch stands up and holds out a hand to help pull JJ up.

"Aaron?" JJ gets help up from Hotch.

"Yes?" JJ and Hotch are inches from face to face.

"Why did you kiss me?" They just stare into each others eyes.

"Because, you're very attractive. You're very smart and I can't seem to help myself. But I also know you just broke up with your partner. So I'll back off and not let it happen again." Hotch ushers JJ toward the stairs. JJ slowly walks toward them. Hotch behind her. He was afraid she's fall back wards down the hardwood steps. They went upstairs in silence. They stopped in front of Hotch's room and the spare room which is directly across from Hotch's room. They stand there. Hotch's first to talk. JJ's still stunned by the kiss. Her stomach still warm and tingly.

"There's the spare room. There's the bathroom." Hotch points to the room to the right side of the spare room if you're inside the room. "If you need anything, here's my room. Night." Hotch turns and heads for his room and JJ heads to the spare room. They both close their doors. JJ likes the feeling she'd gotten from that kiss. She never felt like that with Will, the entire time they were together. JJ lays down in the bed and closes her eyes. She drifts off to sleep in no time. Same with Hotch. But Hotch had more visible attraction to JJ. So it took a little longer to fall asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Note to readers. It was broght to my attention, thanks ssbailey(sorry if miss spelled), that JJ doesn't like to be called Jennifer. So the only time she's called Jennifer is if someone is trying to get her attention or someone that isn't her friend. But to seperate work from home, Hotch will be calling JJ, Jen. Just as she will only call Hotch, Aaron at home. Just something that has been bothering me a little. I hope that makes sense to you all. I hope that clears anything up that might be confussing. If you have any questions, please PM me and I will do my best to answer them. Hope you all like and review. I look forward to hearing from you. Thanks to all that have been reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Heart Gets What the Heart Wants

_I don't own Criminal Minds. Adult content, not for young readers._

Chapter 4

About an hour later, JJ wakes up with a startle. She was having a cold sweat moment. The disturbing dream caused JJ to seek the comfort of another. Hotch was the only close body. So JJ gets up and heads to Hotch's room. She really lightly raps on the door and then whispers, "Hotch?" Nothing, so she turns the cold metal knob and opens the door. "Hotch, can I talk to you?" She gets no answer. So she climbs into Hotch's bed next to him. She didn't want to be alone and she figured she was dressed so it would be ok. She falls asleep.

Not long after JJ had drifted off to sleep, she feels someone kissing her neck and rubbing up and down her body. She smiles and thinks that Will has gotten better at his spontaneity.

"Will, what are you doing?" But the response she gets drives her wild and there's no holding back. Hotch kisses her passionately. As he rubs his hands up under her shirt and working his way into her bra. JJ closes her eyes tight with desire. She pulls away. "Will, let me take off my shirt and bra." As she's doing this, Hotch works on her pants. This shocks JJ. Will had never been this forthcoming. "Will, slow down. I'll take them off before I get back into position." JJ completely striped. Then climbs back into bed next to Hotch, who she believes to be Will. Hotch continued to kiss and rub JJ. Every now and then JJ let out a moan. And things went on into the early hours of the morning.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At 10am Saturday, JJ woke up with the feeling like cotton had been stuffed in her mouth and then extracted. She tries to get some liquid working back into her mouth. She then knew she needed a glass of water. When she opens up her eyes, she hasn't a clue where she's at. Then she looks over and sees a very naked Hotch asleep. She realizes that she's completely naked too. JJ slowly climbs out of bed, grabs her cloths and heads for the adjoined bathroom. JJ's so embarrassed and can't remember most of last night. She has no idea how she's going to face Hotch. Then she thinks if she can sneak out of his room without him seeing, then she can go make some coffee and hope the situation would just go away. She doesn't remember much, maybe he wouldn't either.

Once all dressed, she sticks her head out of the door slowly and sees he's still body. She slowly and quietly tippy toes out of his bedroom and heads downstairs. When Hotch knew JJ had made it out of the room, thinking he was asleep, he got up and showered. He doesn't know how to act or what to say to JJ. He was pretty drunk and his feelings for her had grown past co-workers. But from her behavior, Hotch was afraid JJ thought it was a big mistake.

In reality, JJ had always been attracted to Hotch. She just knew he was married, then had a child. Even now it feels wrong. Him being her boss. JJ nervously searches the kitchen cupboards for the coffee and mugs. She starts the coffee and gets a glass of water. She sits down at the kitchen table and holds her head in her hands. She still can't believe what she did with her boss. Though she can't remember much.

Hotch walks into the kitchen. "That sure does smell good. Thanks for starting the coffee. How'd you sleep?" Hotch was going to pretend nothing happened, until JJ was comfortable enough to bring it up.

"Great! Slept like a baby. How about you?" JJ waits for any sign of acknowledgement of what happened last night and how they ended up in bed together. She was a little hung over.

"Great! I really missed this house. It's going to be great having it back. It's going to be lonely in this big old house by myself. Would you like some breakfast? We can go out for something to eat." JJ trying not to throw up at the thought of food.

"NO! Sorry, but the hangover doesn't really make friends too well with food. I just really need to get my car and get home." Just then, JJ's cell phone rings. JJ answers, "Jearau." She was not happy with who it was.

"Jennifer, don't hang up." Will pleads.

"Why, because you deserve a chance for me to listen to you?" Hotch's listening while getting a couple cups of coffee poured into the mugs.

"No. I want to apologize for my actions. I know what the BAU team means to you. Can you forgive me?" JJ gets incensed.

"You want me to forgive you? Are you asking for me to take you back?" Hotch's mouth hangs open at the words JJ was asking.

"Yes. I love you Jennifer."

"No! You were sleeping with another woman while you slept with me! For a MONTH! You need to leave me alone! Call me again and I'll have a restraining order drawn up so fast your head will spin! Forget about me Will! You didn't have a problem when you slept with that chippy!" JJ hangs up and Hotch can see her body shaking.

"Are you okay?" JJ looks over at Hotch.

"No!" JJ starts sobbing uncontrollably. Hotch comes around the counter and pulls JJ into a friendly, comforting hug.

"What did he say?" JJ grabbed Hotch's t-shirt into her fists.

"He said he still loves me and wants to try again. How could I? If he cheated once, what makes me so sure he won't do it again?" Hotch can feel JJ's body tense, the relax a little. The closer she got to his warm muscular body, she relaxed. He was thinking it was just like last night.

"JJ, are you sure that's the real reason?" Hotch lifts JJ's chin up to face him. Then he leans down, slowly and gently kissing JJ. He thought she might pull away. In fact, he was expecting it. But when she pushed her body closer and rubbed her hands up and down his back, Hotch knew she was as into it as he was. They pull apart for air. They pant a little. "JJ, are you ok with this?" JJ smiles up at Hotch..

"Yes, Aaron. If you're ok, I'm ok." JJ gets closer to Hotch and then next kiss is more passionate. Less gentle, and more wild. Hotch grabs her legs and picks her up. Without breaking their kiss, Hotch carries JJ back upstairs and into his room. He lays her gently on the king size bed. Hotch pulls away from kissing so he could remove his shirt, revealing his hard, muscular chest and arms. This was a big turn on for JJ. She smiles and holds her breath in awe. "Oh, Aaron. You're so sexy. So strong. " JJ's eyes meet Hotch's.

"Don't you feel a little over dressed?" Hotch grins a naughty grin.

"Will you help me?" JJ asks, reaching up and running her delicate hands up and down his naked chest. Hotch sits next to JJ and proceeds to unbutton her work blouse. This reveals her lace bra. Hotch dives at JJ and starts nibbling on her neck and chest area. This causes JJ to moan in steamy pleasure. "Oh Aaron. That feels so good." JJ says, rubbing her hands furiously all over his head and back. He moves back up to her face and kisses all over.

"Jen, you're so beautiful and sexy. I don't know how anyone could hurt you. You feel and taste so good. If you want to stop, let me know. I want you to feel comfortable, safe and oh so good." Hotch kisses her and there tongues do a steamy dance that makes both there stomachs flip flop. With no objections from JJ yet, Hotch reaches behind JJ and unclasps her bra. JJ quickly gets her arms out of the straps and rids her body of the mid evil torture device. Hotch takes a brief moment to just gaze at her bare bosom. He runs his hands all over her body and JJ just gets more aroused.

"Aaron, please take me! Please make me feel good!" JJ's body takes over her mind.

"Jen, I care so deeply for you. You drive me wild. Your touch, your scent and your taste. I want to devour you." Hotch says between kisses on her stomach and breasts. JJ's eyes are closed and she lets out sporadic moans of pleasure slip from her throat.

"Aww, Aaron! Please… devour me! Make me feel good! I'll try to make you feel good too." JJ shivers and then brings Hotch closer to her body. The heart between them gets hotter and Hotch moves his body. He peels off his pants and boxers. Then moves to remove JJ's pants and underpants. Hotch takes in JJ's completely naked, beautiful body. He stands there for a few moments. JJ enjoys the view she has of his handsome naked form. "Is something wrong, Aaron? Have you changed your mind?" JJ props herself up on her elbows. "Did I do…" JJ's cut off by Hotch rushing to kiss her. They both love the feeling of their skin against skin. Hotch moves his body on top of JJ. He stops kissing for a moment. Looking down at her pale, beautiful face and her ocean blue eyes.

"Jen, you are so beautiful and sexy. You've never done anything wrong or anything to make me not want you. Can you feel how excited you've made me?" Hotch says, with a big grin. JJ always thought Hotch was handsomer when he smiled. JJ smiles back.

"Yes and I'm surprised at how much your excited. I just hope I can take all that excitement." JJ uses all her sexual innuendos. That makes them even more lot for each other.

"I'm sure you'll have no problem. Are you ready for the best lovin' of your life?" Hotch's still grinning.

"Awful cocky, sir." JJ smiles.

"Not cocky, just very good at certain things." Hotch chuckles a little.

"I'm ready sir. Make me feel amazing." JJ says, not believing that this is going to be earth shattering like she's been led to believe. Hotch lowers himself and enters her gently. JJ gasps and Hotch stops.

"Did I hurt you?" Hotch asks concerned.

"No, it just I've never felt this filled completely. Please, keep going." JJ says, her breathing uneven. Hotch continues until he's completely in. Then he stops for a moment.

"You feel so good, Jen. Here we go." Hotch begins the slow rhythm. They both start breathing heavier and start to sweat. JJ brings his face down to hers and kisses him roughly. They pull their faces apart and they rush to catch their breaths. Hotch quickens his rhythm. This gets a positive reaction from JJ.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to Tonnie and Tracia for their kind words and their encouragement. I hope you all like this chapter and review. Please tell me what you think and what direction you'd like to see the story go. Thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Heart Gets What The Heart Wants

_I don't own Criminal Minds. This story is not suited for young readers._

Chapter 5

All Hotch can hear is JJ repeating, "Yes, yes, oh god yes." Hotch knows that he's successful in his plan and he's feeling pretty good himself. He lets out a few pleasurable moans. Once they reach their peak and both see the preverbal fireworks, Hotch collapses on top of JJ. Then he rolls off her and they lay there trying to collect their breaths. And clear the fogginess in their heads. Hotch is the first to break the silence.

"Jen, are you ok?" Hotch asks, still staring at the ceiling.

"That was amazing, Aaron. I've never experienced anything like that. Thank you for making me feel so wonderful." She still stares at the ceiling too.

"Your welcome, honey. Thank you. What do you mean you've never experienced that?" Hotch moves to his side and props his head up with one hand. He's watching a glowing JJ lay there smiling.

"I've had sex before. Sure, it felt good, but I've never been so pleased that I've curled my toes and felt like I lost consciousness for a brief moment. My god, where'd you learn to do that? Is that something you can teach?" JJ's chest beings the rise and fall more quickly at the thought of what this handsome man just did for her.

"No honey, it's not something you can teach. I'm glad you liked it. But I think you've just experienced your first climax. How many partners have you had?" Hotch asks, curious to how many boys she's had.

"Aaron, that's kind of personal." JJ blushes.

"Honey, we just had sex. How can you get more personal than that?"

"I've had three sexual partners. One was my first year of college. The second was… The third was Will. Now, I guess you're on the list. Oh, god! What am I saying? You're my boss! We can't do this!" JJ pulls the sheet over her naked and now cold flesh. She pulls the sheet off the bed as she gets up. She just stares at Hotch in confusion.

"Jen, please calm down. Sit back down. We can talk this over. But I have one question that needs an answer right now." Hotch just watches a flighty JJ stand up against the sun filled window.

"What question?"

"Why wouldn't you tell me about boy number two? What happened with him?" Hotch asks, patting the bed where she was just moments before. She slowly steps over to the bed and cautiously lowers her slender frame down on the bed and next to Hotch.

"I don't like to talk about him. I don't remember much. Please don't make me talk about it." JJ sheds a few tears, but she's looking out the window. Hotch doesn't see the tears, yet he can hear them in her voice.

"Jen, you know that you can tell me anything. I know it's painful and uncomfortable to talk about, but you need to get it out of the wonderfully smart head of yours." Hotch rubs one of his strong hands up and down her back to comfort her. The other hand moves under JJ's chin and moves her head around to face him. That's when he sees the tears.

"It was just before I got my job with the FBI. I went out with a friend from college. She and I went out to a bar. We were celebrating that she got the job she applied for and I had just put my application in at the Bureau. So we wanted to have a nice night of relaxation. She ordered her drink and then went to dance. I ordered mine and just waited for our drinks. She was having so much fun. The drinks came and I started to drink mine. Lucy was still dancing, but I got really dizzy and blurred vision. Then I get pieces of memories." JJ stops there to try to stop the trembling in her voice and the quivering in her body. Hotch holds her hand.

"It's ok. Your safe and nothings going to hurt you now. I'm listening." JJ swallows and then continues.

"I get flickers of a man holding my hands and another on top of me. He was ripping my cloths off and I started to struggle. Then I remember waking a little to someone in the middle of intercourse on me. I couldn't say anything or move. I don't remember a face of either guy. I do remember his voice as clear as yours. The last time I woke up, I was on a bus bench, close to my old apartment. Lucy was found two days later…dead. They said she'd been drugged, raped and dismembered." JJ takes a moment to control her voice and emotions. Hotch pulls her into a hug so tight that JJ almost couldn't breath. But sobs squeeze out. Hotch starts rocking her like he used to do to Jack as a baby. "I got up and went to a clinic that was close by. They tested my blood and I had been drugged with a dangerous amount. I had been assaulted, but some didn't believe it was rape. Not until I get the tests for the drugs back. GHB was in my system. I was afraid to press charges. I knew they killed Lucy. I think they intended to kill me, but I was lucky. Why me, Aaron? Why not spare Lucy?" JJ's crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh sweetheart. I can't give you an answer. I'm sorry that you had to endure that horrible experience. Why didn't you come to me when you were hired and have me help you with the charges?"

"Because, I didn't know you well enough. Look how long and under these circumstances that you were told. I don't think I've told anyone, except you now. How could I have told a complete stranger, a man no less, about being sexually assaulted. I can't even tell Em or Pen. And their my closest friends." JJ buries her face into Hotch's chest and tries to calm her down. Hotch wraps as much of his warm body around her body to try to warm her shivering body.

"Jen, did they ever catch the kill/rapist?" Hotch carefully watches JJ's body language and listens to her response. Trying to find out if she might be holding back pertinent information.

"No. And please don't profile me. I wouldn't have told you if I'd know you were going to go all profiler on me!" JJ pulls away and goes to the bathroom. She slams the door shut. Hotch can hear JJ vomiting and his heart sinks with the hurt for her. He gets up out of bed and rushes to the bathroom. He tries the door, but she'd locked it. He knocks on the door.

"Jen, please let me in!" Hotch pleads, not just for getting in the bathroom, but into her heart as well.

"Not Now!" Then he hears her throw up again. He decides to go get her a cup of tea that used to settle Hayley's stomach.

When Hotch returns minutes later, the bathroom door is opened a crack and there's no noise. So he sets the ceramic mug down on the nightstand and knocks on the door. "Jen, are you ok?" He gets no answer, so he pushes the door open to find JJ face down and unconscious on the floor. Hotch turns a pale JJ over on her back. She moans a bit, but Hotch's still panicked. "Jennifer, wake up," He taps her cheeks to get her to wake up. When she doesn't wake up, he runs to get a blanket off the bed and covers her up. The lifts her light weight body to get it back to the bed. He taps her cheeks again. "Damn it, Jearau! Wake up!" JJ starts to move her head side to side with a little moaning. "Jen, what happened?" JJ's eyes are still closed, but she still answers.

"I was dry heaving. I think I might need to hydrate back up. My chest and back hurt. May I take a bath?"

"Sure. I'll take one with you, if you don't mind. I want to keep my eyes on you. You can relax and I'll take care of you." Hotch picks JJ up and carries her to the Jacuzzi tub. He sets her on the step just in front of the tub while he started the water. JJ leans forward and placed her tired head on Hotch's bare chest. With his free hand, he rubs her back while adjusting the water temp. Then reaches over and pours in some Epson salt into the tub for both their aching bodies.

"Aaron, was that our first sexual encounter?" JJ still has her head on his chest.

"No honey. We had sex last night. I was a little drunk. I must have been sleeping and dreaming about that kiss. I actually thought I was dreaming. Why? Don't you remember any of it?"

"No. I remember the kiss. Waking from a nightmare. Then thinking I was in bed with Will, but Will was diff… Oh my god! That was you!" JJ blushes and Hotch can feel the heat in her face on his chest. "I hate to be a bigger mood wrecker, but did you enjoy it?" JJ pulls back slightly to look into Hotch's eyes and waits for an answer.

"I thoroughly enjoyed it. Are you sure you're ok? You seem a little shaky."

"I'm a little cold. How's the bath water coming along?" JJ's teeth start to chatter. Both from being cold and from being close to a naked Aaron Hotchner. She's thinking this is another dream or fantasy. She's secretly pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"JJ, what are you doing to yourself?" Hotch notices JJ pinching her leg under her knee.

"Nothing." JJ moves her head and Hotch can feel a high temperature.

"JJ, when did you start to feel sick?" Hotch was thinking possible food poisoning.

"Not until this morning. Isn't it hangover symptoms?" JJ leans against Hotch again.

"Honey, you might have food poisoning. I think we should get you to the hospital. Let's go get dressed." Hotch helps JJ stand and holds her at the waist to keep her steady. Once they get into his bedroom, he sets JJ on the bed while he quickly dresses. Then he proceeds to get her dressed. When she's completely dressed, he carries her down stairs and sets her on the sofa. He'd forgotten his car was at the restaurant. So he calls the one person who won't ask questions, Dave Rossi.

"Dave, can you come to the house? I have a dire emergency. I need you to not ask questions. At least not for the time being. My car's at a restaurant. Too much to drink and I need to get someone to the hospital ASAP." JJ lays down and starts to feel sick to her stomach again.

"Hotch, it's happening again!" She tries to get up and head to the half bath that was located between the living room and the kitchen. She gets a few steps and collapses on the floor.

"Hurry Dave! She's looking truly at death's door!" Hotch hangs up and rushes to scoop up JJ of the floor." Jennifer? Can you open your eyes and talk to me? Please. Any thing." Hotch can still feel a pulse, so he knows that she's still breathing. This relaxes him slightly. She moves her head from side to the other. She tries to say something, but it only comes out as a mumble. "What's that honey?" JJ speaks louder, but not much.

"What's going on?" Hotch looks at her as her face reddens.

"Honey, I don't know. I thought it might be food poisoning. But this seems more serious. Dave's coming to get us. So you just stay calm. You're going to the hospital ASAP." Hotch's heart skips a beat every time he looks down at her. Seeing her in pain and so sick, we agony.

Ten minutes after the call was made to Dave, he pulls into the Hotchner driveway. Leaving the car running, Dave runs up to the house to help Hotch with his mystery friend. Before he makes it to the door, Hotch comes barreling out of the house with a very sick JJ in his arms.

"Hotch, what's going on?" Dave follows behind Hotch in confusion.

"We had dinner last night. We were too drunk to drive. She stayed in the spare room. But this morning she started throwing up and now she's running a fever. I can't keep her awake. She's so tired, but has a steady pulse. Come on! You need to drive!"

In the ER, Hotch and Dave wait in the waiting room while they work on JJ.

"Hotch, what happened?" Dave waits to get the answer from the upset unit chief.

"We both needed to be cheered up yesterday. So we thought dinner and drinks. JJ got more drunk, but I was in no condition to drive either. The waiter called us a cab. So she stayed at the house in the spare room. This morning she seemed hung over. You know, headache and nauseous. We were talking and she ran to the bathroom to get sick. I went to make her some of the tea Hayley swears by. When I got back, she was passed out on the floor. He body was aching. I was in the middle of drawing her a warm Epson's salt bath when I noticed she was shivering. She was burning up. Then I couldn't get her to wake up. I've never seen JJ that sick before. I thought food poisoning, but that wouldn't explain her high fever and passing out. Maybe alcohol poisoning. I just hope it's treatable. I feel so responsible." Hotch runs a hand over his face in frustration.

"Why would you think of feeling like that?"

"Because, I'm a profiler. I should've seen the signs that something was wrong." Hotch shows no facial expressions.

"Hotch, you get into peoples minds, not their bodies. You're not a doctor. If JJ was feeling ill, she could've told you. Although, you made it sound as if she was hit fast.

"She was. God! Where the hell are those damn doctors?" Hotch paces and Dave watches him closely. Dave suspects something is going on between the two. But doesn't say anything, at least until he has some concrete proof.

About half an hour later, a female doctor, about JJ's age, comes out.

"Jennifer Jearau?" Hotch and Dave rush over to the young doctor. "Are you the people that brought Miss Jearau in?"

"Yes! How is she?" Hotch asks, staring at the doctor for a response.

"Well, her blood work shows that she has a high level of narcotics. This is usually only seen when a patient has been drugged and raped. We did an exam. It looks as if she's recently had intercourse. It's uncertain weather it was rape or consensual. We did recover semen." Before the doctor continues, Hotch quickly interrupts.

"It was consensual!" Both Dave and the young doctor look at Hotch as if he just spouted a second head. "I've been with Jennifer all evening yesterday and up until you took her. She was drinking at dinner last night. She seemed more drunk than she should've been, but I chalked it up to lack of food and just being dumped."

"Chances are her drink was spiked. When did she show signs of problems?"

"She woke up and was a little nauseous. A headache. Her chest hurt a little. I thought it was from the vomiting." Hotch kind of rambling.

"We're trying to flush the remaining amount of the drug in her system. We need to inform the local law enforcement agency about the drugging. Would you like me to do it or would you like the honors?"

"Since it's one of our own, we should give it over to the LEO's. But knowing that it was an assault on a FBI agent, I'd say we're going to work this. We'll inform the police doctor." Rossi says, watching Hotch's face.

"Very well. I'll send a nurse out to get you once she's been places into a room." The doctor turns to leave but Hotch stops her.

"Excuse me doctor."

"Yes, was there something else?"

"How long will she be in the hospital?" Hotch anxiously waits for an answer.

"Probably over night. Depends on how her body and the medication work. I seriously believe that just a little more of that drug and she most likely would have died. She's a very lucky young lady." The doctor turns and leaves. Dave comes back to where Hotch's standing.

"The police are on their way. What did the doctor say?" Dave waits for an answer.

"JJ has to stay over night. That if the unsub would have given her a little more of the drug, she most likely would be dead. As soon as they get her in her room, we can see her. Just as Hotch finishes his sentence, he saw a rushing Will LaMontagne rushing toward him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Sorry about the narcotics parts. I don't know what components are in GHB and I didn't want to give any ideas either. So for this story, that's what it's going to be. Please don't get upset and angry. It would have been too time consuming to try to change the words. Once again, sorry and please bare with me. Thanks.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. They are greatly appericated. Hope you are still enjoying the story. If you have any thoughts and/or ideas for the story, please feel free to share them. I will take them into consideration. Please keep reading and reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

The Heart Gets What The Heart Wants

_AN/ I don't own criminal minds. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And still are interested in the story. Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks!_

Chapter 6

"What the hell do you want?" Hotch angry, asks as Will stops a little before standing within arms length of the two agents.

"Agent Hotchner, Agent Rossi. How's Jennifer doing?" Will stares at the agents.

"Will, how did you know that JJ was here?" Hotch asks, very suspicious.

"Yeah, no one knows but Aaron and I. We brought her in. So no ambulance records." Dave looks sideways at this younger man in front of him.

"A friend from the local police called. When JJ wasn't at home, I called a friend at the police. They had said that a woman, fitting JJ's description had been drugged at a restaurant. So I put two and two together. I figures she was with at least one of the team members. So, how's she doing?" Will acted like the concerned boyfriend, but Hotch knew he was up to something. A few minutes of awkward silence and a nurse come up to them.

"Are you folks with Jennifer Jearau?"

"Yes." Hotch's the one to answer.

"Come with me and you all can see her." The nurse walks them to JJ's residence for the time being. As the three men walk into JJ's room, they all stop and just stare at the poor sight. JJ lay flatly with a few tubes running from her pale body to the medicine bags. Hotch's heart sank into his stomach. Dave and Hotch walk over to JJ's bedside. Hotch turns for a quick second to see where Will was. He had disappeared. Hotch shrugs it off and grabs a fragile hand of JJ's. He has to come up with a way to tell her that she's been drugged again. At least this time she was with him and not raped by a stranger. He feels bad that he'd slept with her last night, now knowing she was drugged and raped before. This poor girl has been through a lot. JJ opens her eyes slowly.

"What happened?" JJ asks, groggy and confused.

"Dave, may I speak to JJ alone?" Hotch gives Dave an all too well know face, that spoke volumes. As soon as Dave exit's the room, Hotch sits down next to JJ on the bed.

"Aaron, why am I starting to get scared? Oh, god, what's wrong with me?" JJ's shaking and tears well up in her eyes.

"JJ, the doctor says you were drugged last night." Before Hotch could continue, JJ starts ranting.

"What do you mean? Who would…you didn't…HOW!?" JJ's not sure how to react or feel.

"It wasn't me, JJ. You know I'd never do anything like that. But there's more. The doctor said if the unsub would have given you a little more, you would be dead. So Dave and I are going to work with the LEO's to find the unsub. Dave and I are going to keep it quiet. No one else on the team needs to know. If they do, it's because you told them. But you have to stay over night and talk to the LEO's. They're flushing the remaining drug out of your system. Then we'll see where you are then. I'm so sorry I didn't see the signs. I take total responsibility." Hotch drops his head in disappointment. JJ reaches up to grab his chin and raises it up so her eyes meet his.

"Aaron Hotchner, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't drug me and no one made a pass at me, to give you any reason to believe something fishy was going on. So why would we believe that someone would do that to me?" JJ still looks ill. Hotch's afraid of scaring her.

"Because, the labs came back. When that happened, the doctor did a rape exam on you. She and Dave know about us. She confirmed that it's GHB in your system. Just like last time. Don't worry. We'll have Pen do a back ground check on the staff that worked the restaurant. There were only two men I didn't recognize. I'll have a deeper search done on them. We'll figure it out." Hotch tries to reassure JJ, to no avail. "Let me see if Dave has any info and we'll be back in." Hotch leans over and kisses JJ on the top of her head. JJ says nothing and watches Hotch leave the room. She sits there and a mess of thoughts cross her mind. Such as, 'oh no, he's found me', and 'I have to get out of here'. JJ's confused and scared. She trusted Hotch enough to tell him the whole Lucy ordeal. But she doesn't think he'll understand her fear. Everyone knows Aaron Hotchner doesn't scare, so how could he understand her fear. She starts to remove her tubes and IVs in anticipation of fleeing. She tries to hurry before anyone, mainly Hotch, comes back. She's so scared that she believes she needs to go into hiding.

Once all the tubes and IVs are removed, she goes to stand up off the bed and felt a little dizzy and nauseous. She sits until the wave passes and then quickly changes into her cloths and puts her shoes on. She sneaks over to the door and opens t ever so slowly to take a peak outside to see where everyone is. Seeing how difficult it will be to make her get away.

Hotch and Rossi's backs are to her door, so she thinks it's now or never. So she quietly opens the door wide enough for her body to fit through and slips out. She walks away, but before she could get around the corner, her doctor catches her.

"Miss Jearau, what do you think you're doing out of bed and detached from your IV?" The doctor says this loud enough to draw Hotch and Rossi's attention. Both men turn to see what was transpiring behind them.

"Doctor, please! I need to leave. You don't understand!" JJ tries to get this lady to listen. Hotch and Rossi walk up behind her.

"Doctor, JJ, what's going on here?" Hotch asks, suspicious.

"Well, I was just waiting for Miss Jearau to explain this to me." JJ looks at all three people with authority over her. JJ feels like she's at the principles office. She swallows a couple of times and then tries to talk. She starts very quietly.

"I…I need to leave. I feel fine. Please, please let me leave." JJ starts shaking. Hotch can see this and knows JJ's panicking and feels the need to flee. The whole fight or flight theory.

"JJ, you can't leave. I'm sorry, but the medicine has to work. You really need all that drug out of your system. Plus, the police are on their way. Now let the doctor take you back into your room and hook you back up to the meds and machines. I promise I'll be right in after I finish talking to Dave. Now be nice to the doctor and do as she says." Hotch places a hand on JJ's back and pushes gently enough to get her feet moving in the right direction. As soon as she was securely in her room, Hotch walks up to Dave.

"Do you have any idea what happened to Will?" Hotch was being to think Will was up to something. He didn't like it and he was determined to find out what he was up to.

"No, but one of us should always be with JJ. Keep her safe and keep her from trying to flee. What should I tell the team?" Hotch doesn't like lying to the team.

"Well, we don't have to say anything right now. We have until Wednesday. But if someone calls looking for JJ, tell them you don't know. I'll make sure she calls them and tells them something. I'll be in with her. Let us know when the LEO's get here. Thanks again Dave for the help." Hotch does the old dropping a hand on the should pat.

"No problem Aaron. We have to look after our own. If JJ wants or needs anything, let me know. I'll wait for the LEO's out here. You stay there and keep our beautiful media liaison calm. If anyone can do it, it's you." Dave leans against the sterile wall outside JJ's room. He moves a little to get comfortable. Hotch knocks on the door. Then waits for an answer.

"Come in!" He hears a woman's voice, but not sure if it's the doctor or JJ. Hotch walks in. The doctor was hooking JJ back up to the monitors and a nurse was putting the IV back into JJ's arm. Or she was trying to.

"You have to hold still and calm down Ms. Jearau. You really shouldn't have taken this out in the first place." The older female nurse complained.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you!" JJ snaps at her.

"Jennifer, stop being mean. you need to calm down and be good. If you do, I'll get you something special." Aaron tries to bribe JJ.

"Is that a bribe Mr. Hotchner?" JJ asks coyly.

"It could be. Is it working?" Aaron waits for an answer.

"I think it might be. I'm sorry Nurse Wilma." JJ apologizes.

"It's ok Ms. Jearau. Your poor thing. You must be so upset and scared." Nurse Wilma says, finding a vain and getting the IV is successfully.

"Yes, I was. I guess I still am. But I have a nice handsome strong man there to protect me while I get better." JJ smiles and looks at Aaron.

"I'd say you are lucky for that. He is pretty darn handsome." Nurse Wilma smiles and winks at JJ. This in turn makes JJ laugh. A joyful sound to Aaron's ears. The nurse leaves, but not before eyeing Aaron up and down with a little moan. This in turn made Aaron feel like a side of beef.

"Now, if you need anything, call a nurse and have them page me. I will stop by and check on you in an hour. Don't let her escape again." The doctor says.

"She's not going anywhere Doctor." Aaron smiles at JJ.

"Ok, I'll leave you with that." The doctor leaves. This leaves Aaron and JJ alone in uncomfortable silence. Aaron walks over to the bed and pulls a chair over, then sits. He clears his throat.

"So, do you think it's the same people?" JJ asks, afraid of the answer.

"I do. We have the LEO's coming in. But we are going to keep the rest of the team out of it. Sure, we need Garcia's computer skills, but she doesn't need to know why we need the info. Just another case. Unless you want to tell her." Aaron reaches for her hand. JJ lets him take it.

"I hate this. Why again?" JJ looks away from Aaron.

"Why anyone? Chances are these men saw you on TV. You're a beautiful woman, hard to miss." Aaron brings JJ's hand to his lips.

"I can't help the way I look." JJ can't even look Aaron in the eye.

"I know sweetheart," Aaron changes the subject. "Will showed up a while ago. But then disappeared." Aaron didn't sound too happy.

"How did he know? He's supposed to be in New Orleans." JJ asks, suspiciously.

"Dave and I asked the same thing. He said he stopped by your house and you weren't there. He figured you'd be with one of your team members. He says he talked to a friend at the LEO's and said that a woman with you description was brought in and told him that they were called." Aaron relayed the earlier events.

"I don't like him being able to find this out. We are NOT together anymore. Of his doing! If he shows back up, tell him to leave me alone. What part of restraining order doesn't he understand?" JJ's monitor starts to beep.

"Calm down sweetie. We're going to have company." Aaron says a little too late. The nurse comes in, in a hurry.

"What's going on? We can't have the patient upset. If this happens again, we'll have to make him leave." This new nurse says, like a mother hen.

"Yes ma'am." Aaron says, smiling at JJ. The nurse turns and leaves. Aaron stands up and gets closer to JJ. "I will make sure he doesn't see you, if that's what you want." Aaron runs the back of his hand over her cheek. She closes her eyes leans into his gentle, yet firm movement.

"I really like the way you touch me. You make me feel special." JJ's eyes, still closed and a big smile graced her face.

"Has no one ever made you feel special before?" Aaron asks in shock.

"Not like this. My parents are wonderful people, but their my parents. And all the few boyfriends I had always made me feel like I was supposed to feel lucky that I was with them. I always seem to be trying to feel something like my parent were for each other. I never thought I would find it." JJ was almost in tears.

"Sweetheart, you have such doubt in yourself and your abilities. We have to fix that." Aaron leans down and places a gentle kiss on her pale lips. Once they break apart, JJ looks up at the man who has stolen her heart.

"Aaron, would you do me a favor?" JJ waits for a response.

"Sure sweetheart, what is it?"

"Would you climb into bed and just hold me?" JJ seems like a little girl to Aaron. At that moment, his fatherly instincts came flooding in and he wanted nothing more that to comfort his scared co-worker and now lover.

"Sure baby. Scoot over and let me in." Aaron and JJ get cozy and comfortable as they fall asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading and I hope you review. Love to hear from you.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Heart Gets What The Heart Wants

_AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. And I hope you keep enjoying the story. PM me or review and let me know what you think. ENJOY!!!_

Chapter 7

A few hours later, JJ wakes to find Aaron missing. She's alone in her room. She begins to panic. Her machines go off and the nurse, followed by Aaron, Dave and two uniformed officers rush into her room.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Aaron asks with concern. The nurse shuts the alarm off.

"I woke up and I was alone. I panicked. Sorry. Where did you go?" JJ asks, panic still appearing in her eyes.

"Honey, I had to talk to the police. I was telling them what happened last night. I needed to give them my statement. You were sleeping so soundly that we wanted to make sure you slept as long as you could. Are you up to giving your statement now?" Aaron grabs and squeezes her hand in support.

"Yes. Let's get this over with. I want to go back to sleep in your arms. Thank you Dave for helping us out without telling anyone. This could be very embarrassing." JJ smiles a thank you smile to Dave.

"No problem sweetie. You need anything, just let me know. Now, I'll step out so you can have some privacy." Dave leaves the room. JJ and Aaron give a complete statement of the events of the last night and into today. When the officers felt they had enough to go on, for the time being, they left to let JJ rest. Aaron crawls back up into bed and holds JJ until they both reach dreamland, yet again.

_JJ starts to wake up with the nice warmth of the man of her dreams laying next to her. She slowly opens her eyes and turns to look at her hot new lover. She smiles until she notices that the man she's looking at has no facial features. No eyes, no nose and no mouth. JJ pulls away. Her screams don't come out, caught in her throat. She jumps out of her bed, terrified. Then she feels like someone is shaking her._

That's when JJ realizes it's just a dream. But it's Aaron waking her up. When she sees Aaron's face, she blows out a deep sigh of relief. She hugs him tightly, still shaking.

"Honey, it's just a dream. It's ok. The doctor wants to draw some more blood and test it to see if you can go home." Aaron smiles at JJ. JJ Still shaken by the dream, smiles back nervously. Would she be safe? This guy or guys got to her at the public restaurant with Aaron in tow. So where would or could she be safe?

"Jennifer, is something else wrong?" Aaron asks, using his keen profiling sense.

"Aaron, may I ask you a real, deep personal question?" JJ asks.

"Sure honey. What's wrong?" Aaron waits for the question.

"If I am able to leave here soon, do you think I will be safe? I mean REALLY safe?" JJ's voice reveals her fear and hidden emotion.

"Oh, Jennifer. Sweetie, I will do everything humanly possible to keep you safe." Aaron's answer didn't please JJ.

"Aaron, I did **NOT** ask if **YOU** could keep me safe. I asked if **I** would be safe. Thank you for saying that you'll protect me, but I need to know if I' going to be safe, period. You can't be by my side every second of everyday. I need to know I can continue to work and live without another attack. He got to me with you right there. He messed with us both. Do you think last night would have happened if I wasn't under the influence of drugs and alcohol?" JJ looks Aaron in the eyes.

"I would like to believe it would have. It just pushed me to admit I had feelings for you. They were there. I don't regret one minute I spent with you Jennifer Jearau. And I will always respect your feelings and thoughts. Are you trying to tell me that you wouldn't have last night happen if you had all your faculties?" Aaron was holding his breath waiting for JJ to either make his day better or crush his spirit.

"Aaron Hotchner, I have had feelings for you since the day I first laid eyes on you. I can't really say yes or no about last night. I would like to say I would have ripped your cloths off and devoured you. But I also have values about sleeping with my boss. I'm just scared that I will leave here and be in trouble with no help." JJ looks down at her hands.

"I'd never leave you in danger. Now that I know what's happening, I can be better prepared for anything. Please believe that Jennifer." Aaron places his hands on hers and squeezes. She looks up and sees something in his eyes. To her it looked like caring, compassion and possibly even a little like love. But she felt that way for Will at one time. Yet, it seemed different with Aaron. Will was unpredictable. Aaron would never lash out at her. Aaron was gentle. She only seen him rough up an unsub, ant that was few and far between.

Will was just so up and down. One minute, southern gentleman. Then the next drunk and belligerent. He raised a hand to her a few times, but never hit her. She'd asked herself time and again if she could live the rest of her life like that. Only she never wanted to answer the question. So JJ was seeing Will's break up as maybe a blessing in disguise. She just wished it could have been that he break up with her, then slept with that hussy. When that news hit her, she felt sick to her stomach. How could people do that to others? Especially in these times with AIDS.

JJ was too emotional to speak, so she squeezed his hands back and gave him a smile. She knew her voice would give up her emotional state.

"JJ, honey. Are you ok? You look like you're about to cry." Aaron studies her face. She just shakes her head yes and tries to get a handle on the tears in her voice and in her eyes. Aaron rubs a soft gentle hand over her cheek. Then stops with her cheek in his hand. She closes her eyes and savors that feeling. She's startled by his next move, which was a very light, gentle kiss.

Aaron was shocked at her response to that. She placed her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. He actually climbed into bed with JJ and they lay there kissing and rubbing their hands up and down each others back. Taken over by the sudden passion. That was until the nurse comes in and catches them like two horny little teenagers making out. The nurse smiles and then clears her throat.

"Uh Hum! I need to have some blood taken." The nurse says, giving JJ and Aaron time to pull apart and straighten their cloths. "Well, we'd like to get you out of here so you could do that stuff at home, in private." The nurse smiles and winks. JJ blushes.

"Sorry. I guess we got carried away." JJ says, trying to catch her breath. Aaron wasn't breathing as heavy, but was standing so he was shielding a certainpart of his body.

"I have a blood drawer coming. Then we will know just what's going on with that drug. The doctor will be in soon. So you might want to restrain yourselves a little longer. I have a good feeling you will be going home shortly." The nurse smiles at JJ. Then turns and leaves as quietly as she came in.

"Well, that was embarrassing." JJ blushes again and giggles.

"Yes, I was afraid she'd see just how hot your kisses make me." Aaron smiles a big, rare Aaron smile. After JJ's laughing calms down, she speaks again.

"You sir, are going to have to learn how to control that monster if we are going to be together. Especially if we have to keep this from the rest of the team and Strauss. We have to work together. How would it look that every time I bent over to grab a case file, you get a chubby?" JJ bursts out laughing at the thought.

"Well, I could just take you to your office and take you on your desk, Missy." Aaron got a devilish grin on his face.

"Wow, that sounds so unlike you and sexy. We may just have to try that once, boss." JJ winks seductively at Aaron.

"That might be able to be arranged." Aaron leans over and kisses the top of her head. And it was a wonderful feeling to JJ. She felt so safe and cared for.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you all liked that chapter. Please don't forget to review. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

The heart Gets What The Heart Wants

_AN/I don't own Criminal Minds._

Chapter 8

Later that day, JJ's blood sample came back clear of any drugs and she was released to go home. Aaron drove her to get a few things to bring with her. Then they drove to his soon-to-be ex apartment to pick up some of his things until he could finish the move. Then stopped to pick up a few groceries.

When they finally made it to Aaron's big house, they found Rossi there. He had made sure the house was secure, that a cleaning service had come to clean and restock the kitchen. He even went as far as to change the locks on the doors.

As they approached the house, Dave comes out to meet them. As the last few cleaning ladies exit the house.

"Dave, what's going on" Aaron asks, with that stoic, unreadable face.

"I had cleaners come in straighten up and make sure you both were set. Plus I needed to reassure myself that everything's ok. Here are your new keys to the locks. We swept the house to make sure there wasn't any listening devices. That is just standard with the cleaning service I use. The house is stocked with all the food you need. The police and I believe it would be best to stay in the house. Don't leave. At least for now. There will be patrol cars passing by every hour. I will have my cell phone attached to me. I am going to go speak with Garcia about the names on the list. If you need ANYTHING, call me. Even if it's milk. We are going to find out who did this and take them down." Dave says, demanding and sure of himself.

"Thanks old friend." Aaron pats his shoulder in a grateful gesture.

"Yes, thank you so much Dave. If you tell me how much all this cost, I will pay you back. It went WAY over the call of duty." JJ leans over to hug him. Dave feeling a little uncomfortable with all this touchy-feely stuff, reluctantly pulls an arm around JJ.

"There's no need to pay me back. You guys are family. We have each others back. Same way when I had that unsolved case. You pushed to help, even against my better judgment and it was solved. I will owe you all forever. Now, we have to keep you safe and sound. I will check back in with you guys in awhile. Keep your cell phones charged." Dave pulls away and heads to his car.

"Dave, stay safe too." JJ smiles at him.

"You bet chippy." Dave turns and gets in his car. JJ and Hotch head into the house. They set all their stuff down and lock themselves in the house.

"Dave sure knows how to get things done." Aaron says, looking around his newly cleaned house.

"I'd say so. Here, give me the groceries and I'll take care of them. You go ahead and unpack your stuff. I'll make us a couple sandwiches." JJ takes the bags of food from Aaron. One she had made it into the kitchen, Aaron grabbed their things.

Once upstairs, Aaron placed JJ's bags in the spare room. He didn't want to assume anything with JJ. Not in her current situation. He thought they would talk about it when she and he had their meal.

Downstairs, JJ had taken care of the cold items and started making a couple of ha and cheese sandwiches. Her mind was busy thinking of how domestic this was going to seem. Then her imagination started to run away with her. Thinking of her and Aaron possibly raising a family here in this house. A little girl and a little boy. Jack being a splendid big brother to them. She smiled at the thought.

While day dreaming, JJ had failed to hear Aaron enter the kitchen. He watched her as she smiled happily fixing sandwiches.

"Jennifer." Hotch says, not trying to startle her. But JJ jumped, dropping the knife to the floor. "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Aaron approaches her. JJ bent down to pick up the knife. She picked it up and dropped it into the sink. Aaron could see the sadness in her face. "JJ, what were you thinking about before I came in?" Aaron was curious because she'd looked so happy.

"Oh, I don't remember. Do you want your sandwiches cut in half?" JJ asks, not looking at Aaron.

"No, I don't need them cut. Thank you anyway. You can't remember what you were thinking a minutes ago? It had to be good. You were smiling big enough." Aaron smiles.

"Let's just eat, ok?" JJ states, still visibly shaken.

"Ok. Can we talk about something?" Aaron asks, picking up both plates that contained their sandwiches.

"I guess." JJ was worried about this. It sounded a lot like the way will wanted to talk to her. So JJ waiting for a blow.

"Well, I don't want to assume anything about us. So I put your bags in the spare room across from my room. We really hadn't talked about our relationship and where it stands. And I didn't know how you'd feel about sleeping arrangement. So I thought we better talk about this. Or just let you think about it. We can decided later and play it by ear." Aaron sits down, waiting for a reaction. JJ sat down and looked at Aaron.

"Well, right now, let's play it by ear. I will keep my stuff in the spare room. I don't know how I'll feel at bed time. So, what do you want to do after we eat?" JJ changes the subject. Aaron could tell she was having doubts about them. He didn't want to push her. So he dropped it.

"How about we look through the handful of DVD's I brought and see if there's something we both like." Aaron says, after a few bits of his sandwich.

"Sounds good to me." JJ gave him a half-hearted smile. He knew this was going to be a bumpy ride.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for taking the time to read and hopfully review. Hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Heart Gets What the heart Wants

_AN/I don't own Crinimal Minds. Enjoy!_

Chapter 9

After they finish off Lethal Weapon 4, an Aaron Hotchner favorite, Aaron sees JJ fast asleep. She was leaning against his left shoulder. She looked so peaceful and fragile. He couldn't help but think about when he first met her. And then little moments over the years. How young and wet behind her ears she'd been at the beginning. Then how strong and more beautiful she became. She amazed him far beyond her could phantom.

He couldn't believe that JJ had gone through all she had just before joining their team and HE not see the signs of trauma or fear in JJ. She really knows how to hide things. Better then he thought, away.

Aaron turns off the DVD and TV. Then moves JJ slightly to get up and then bent down to lift JJ into his arms. She didn't stir. Aaron believes that she has to be exhausted. But he didn't know which bed to put her in. So he decided to play it safe ad placed her into the spare bed. He still had to change. He thought of changing JJ's cloths, but decided against it.

So once she was gently placed in bed and covered up, Aaron left. Closing the door to give her more privacy. Just in case she woke up and wanted to change into PJ's. He went to his room and began to get ready to go to bed. He still had to go back down to shut off the lights. But changed first.

As Aaron comes back upstairs, he hears a cell phone ringing. He knew it didn't sound like his, so he checked JJ's room for hers. When he found it, he quickly answered it, but in the hallway.

"Jennifer Jearau's phone."

"Yes, I need to speak with an Agent Jearau." A male voice says.

"She's unable to take your call. May I take a message and have her return you're call at another time?" Aaron sounding as business as possible.

"No, I'll call back. When is a better time to reach her?" The caller refused to give up.

"I'm not sure when she'll be available. Is this personal or business?" Aaron asks, getting a little suspicious.

"This is about a case. It's important that I talk with her."

"Well, she'll be in her office on Wednesday. If you can't leaves a message, then you can reach her there on Wednesday. Have a nice night and good luck with your case." Aaron hung up her phone. He thought it could have been the unsub. Or one of them. This made him nervous. He decided to keep her phone with him. Then thought he should touch base with Dave. And let Dave know of the situation. Aaron dials Dave's number.

"Rossi." Dave answers his phone.

"Dave, I think one of the unsub just called Jennifer. I can't be certain, but I'm getting more sure by the minute. Plus, I wanted to see how things were going on your end." Aaron says, climbing into bed.

"Ok, well. I had an unhappy Garcia check into the list of names that was given to me. She found two that wasn't as easy to get a background check on. One's a Theodore Vlahaskis. Garcia thought maybe it was a fake name. The other was Maxwell Simpson. Possibly another false name. Everyone else checks out. So that is where we stand as of now. How is Jennifer doing?" Rossi asks.

"She's fine. Sleeping right now. I'll ask her about the names in the morning. See if either one fits anything can remember. But I'm going to get some shut eye. Talk to you first thing in the morning." Aaron hands up and turns the light off.

Just as Aaron starts to drift off to sleep, he hears a loud noise. Not now into where the noise was coming from, Aaron gets up quickly. Grabs his gun and heads to the spare room to check on JJ. She wasn't there. He went to check the bathroom and she looked to have been there. But not at that time. So he went in search of her to make sure she was ok.

Aaron made his way down the stairs. No sigh in the living room of her. So he heads to the kitchen. That's when he noticed the light on. He was afraid she would be startled again. So he made a few banging noises like her was tripping over things. When he entered the kitchen, JJ was staring at him.

"You didn't need to make all that noise. Sure, I might have jumped, but I can't be called. I'm not fragile Aaron." JJ states.

"I know, but I hate that fear on your face. What are you doing up?" Aaron knew the answer, but needed to hear her say it.

"Just woke up and needed a drink. Water just didn't sound good. Thought maybe some milk. Want some?" JJ held up the carton of milk and shaking it.

"No, you go ahead. But if you don't mind, I'll sit with you." Aaron pulls the chair out next to the chair he assumed would have been the one she was setting in. But when she headed for the table, she sat across from him. Once she was down in the chair, Aaron asked the magic question. "JJ, is something wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" He waits for his answer. JJ looked right at him. He could see the dear and hesitates in her soft blue eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong Aaron. it's just the nightmare I had. When I woke up alone and just waking from that nightmare it's self is bad. I was confused, scared and just need a little personal body space. I'm sorry if I made you believe you did something wrong. That was never my intentions." JJ took her gaze off Aaron and sank her head down to table.

"Jennifer, will you tell me about the dream?" Aaron watches for a reaction. He sees her body tense a little. Then she picks her head up. Just enough to be able to speak.

"I don't think you want to hear about the dream." JJ was nervous.

"Sure I do. If it helps you, then I will listen." Aaron thinks he should hear this dream. But was something he would regret hearing.

"Fine, but you asked for it. It starts out with me in a bar. I'm drinking while my friend is dancing. By the time I get the bottom of my bottle of beer, everything is fuzzy. The room was spinning. Then I blank out. When I come to, I am on my back. I'm tied to the bed and can't move." JJ's staring at a small spot on the table. Her eyes never blink as relives what happened to her. It was almost as if JJ went into another personality. A narrator of sorts. Aaron just sat there and listened to the horrors of that night as JJ could remember.

Even after all the years he's worked the FBI, Aaron had never been so horrified at details in his life. He guessed it had to do with the fact that it was Jennifer. A co-worker, friend and most recent, lover.

When Jennifer finished, Aaron just sat there and waited for a sign to be able to hug her or not. But she stood up and made her way back to bed. Not saying another word to Aaron. Aaron's heart was breaking. He just hoped that JJ could sleep through the rest of the night. Maybe releasing some of the pain, she would be lighter. After a while, Aaron went upstairs and went to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Heart Gets What The Heart Wants

_A/N I don't own Criminal Minds. Sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter, but more to come very soon. Thanks, please read and review._

Chapter 10

When Aaron woke the next morning, he could smell coffee and food cooking. He got up and rushed downstairs like a child on Christmas morning.

Once he entered the kitchen, he saw JJ standing at the stove. Spatula in hand, JJ was singing and dancing a little. Not aware of her newest spectator. Aaron was shocked at the change in JJ. But also found it very humorous. He stood there and just watched JJ enjoy herself. That was until JJ turned around and saw him standing there. She of course jumped.

"Damn it! Aaron, you scared the shit out of me!" JJ yells walking over to him and swatting at his shoulder of couple of times. But she seemed less tense then the last few times he'd caught her off guard. He thought maybe JJ talking about her dream and what happened may have relieved some of her stress.

"Sorry. I just smelt the coffee and had to have some. What are you doing up so early?" Aaron moves to pour a cup of liquid caffeine.

"Well, I slept hard and woke refreshed. How did you sleep?" JJ asks, going back to cooking breakfast. Bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast. All cooked the Jearau family way. This was JJ's way of thanking Aaron for helping her out and being a friend as well as a boss.

"I slept pretty good. At least after your midnight milk raid." Aaron takes a sip. "Oh, GOD! That's good coffee. Best I've ever had. What kind is it?" Aaron asks.

"It's regular Folgers. I just added a little nutmeg and hazelnut. Can you taste the flavor brought out of the bean?" JJ was excited she wasn't the only one that got passionate about coffee.

"Yes! It's remarkable! You sure are amazing. I've only met Reid who has a coffee addiction as bad as mine. I knew you liked coffee, but to be creative enough to make me LOVE it more. WOW!" Aaron had a sparkle in his eyes. JJ was happy and giddy that he liked her special coffee as much as she did.

"Wait until you taste my breakfast. Old Jearau family recipes." JJ gushed.

"It smells just wonderful." Aaron responded. And their morning went on as if everything was fine.

At about noon that day, Dave shows up at Aaron's house. Aaron answers the door.

"Come on in, Dave. JJ's in the kitchen. She's finishing up the dishes. That one sure likes to keep busy." Aaron says, walking back to the kitchen. Once they get there, they notice JJ standing there at the counter. She appeared to be looking at something.

"JJ, what are you looking at?" Dave asks.

"Uh…eh.." JJ couldn't speak. Aaron walks up to her to see what it is. Once her gets to her shoulder, JJ jumped away and hid the screen to her cell phone.

"JJ, what don't you want me to see?" Aaron was getting nervous. JJ's face was pale and she still wasn't speaking. "Come on, let me see it." JJ shook her head no. Aaron quickly snatched the phone out of her hand. He didn't like doing it, but he needed to. To get a better handle on things. He looked at the screen.

"NO! Please don't!" JJ started shaking and crying. Aaron looked from the picture to JJ. JJ looked back at him. She could see the hurt look in his eyes. She couldn't take it. She ran from the room. Aaron just let her as he looked back at the picture.

"What is it Aaron?" Dave asks. He was concerned about both of them.

"It's a picture of JJ. While she's being raped." Aaron almost couldn't get it out. But Aaron didn't want Dave to see it because JJ was nude and in an embarrassing position. No wonder JJ didn't want to see it. He wished he hadn't. He could never erase that image out of his memory.

"We need Garcia to trace the picture. I think she's going to have to be told. She will have to see the picture." Dave says, reluctantly.

"You call her. I need to go speak to JJ." Aaron leave and go upstairs. He knocks on the spare room door. She says nothing. "JJ, open up honey." He waits. No answer. He tires the door knob. When it opens, he walks in. But she's not in there. So he goes looking. He finds her in his room, on his bed. She'd already cried herself to sleep. She looked so sweet and innocent. Her cheeks were still wet from the tears. He decided to lay down next to her and snuggle. He never meant to fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The Heart Gets What The Heart Wants

_A/N I don't own Criminal Minds. Please bare with me on how I try to do the memories and the nightmare sequences. And I am trying to update as fast as possible. Thank you all for your nice reviews and PMs. You all are wonderful people and I hope you like and keep reading the story. Some suprises will be coming up soon._

Chapter 11

Downstairs, Dave talks to Garcia.

"Hey Garcia, can you come over to Hotch's house. Not the apartment, but the house. And bring one of your babies that can trace a phone call and/or a text-picture. Don't tell anyone else from the team. But this has to do with JJ. She needs to talk to you. She really needs a girly friend right about now. So could you get here ASAP?" Dave trying to be nice.

"Sure. Tell my little buttercup I'm on my way with rocky road ice cream." Garcia says, with an Aww in her voice.

"Why would she need rocky road ice cream?" Dave never understood why women found ice cream as comfort food. That's what Scotch was for.

"Well, if she broke up with that southern yahoo, then she's going to need some comfort." Garcia explains this small insight into women's minds.

"Well she did break up with him, but this is far more worse then a mere break up." Dave goes as far as he can without saying anything important.

"Oh God! I'm on my way!" Garcia hangs up.

Dave thinks to himself that something is off with Garcia. She's very strange and eccentric. He couldn't figure her out.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"_NO! What are you doing? Get off of me!" A very groggy Jennifer say to her rapists._

"_Boy, you are one smoking' hot slut." Guy A says. He was holding her arms at first._

_JJ passes out for an unknown amount of time. When she wakes up, she's tied to the bed. Both guys are abusing her body._

"_Get off of me!" JJ yells, struggling against the ropes that have her arms tied and her legs tied to each corner of the bed._

"_Hey, we call the shots. If you don't shut up and go with it, we will really make you suffer. So shut up!" Guy B says. He was so much more mean and scarier then Guy A._

_JJ struggles against the restraints and is delivered a sharp slap across the face, rendering her unconscious. _

A sleeping JJ is tossing in bed. This wakes Aaron. He tries to wake her before the dream gets too bad. Gently grabbing her shoulders and slightly shaking them, Aaron calls out to her softly.

"JJ, wake up honey." When it doesn't work he shakes a little more firmly and speaks a little more louder. "JJ, wake up honey."

"NO! God no! STOP!" JJ rolls into the opposite direction to escape who she sees as the bad guys. Which was in fact Aaron. She rolls right off the bed.** THUD!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Dave hears this downstairs. Concerned, he draws his gun and heads up the stairs. Once all the rooms have been checked, expect Aaron's, Dave opens the door holding his gun out in front of him. He's ready to shoot first and ask questions later. He sees Aaron kneeling next to a sobbing JJ.

"What happened?" Dave asks, rushing over to where they were on the floor.

Aaron answers, not taking his eyes off JJ. "She was asleep when I got up here. I must have fallen asleep too. She woke me up when she started having a nightmare. I tried to wake her and she pulled away and off onto the floor. She got the wind knocked out of her." Aaron rubs JJ's back as soon as she rolled onto her side.

"Please, tell me you guys didn't see the picture." JJ says through the crying.

"I did honey, but Dave didn't. But we had to call Garcia in to track down who sent it to you. So She'll have to see it and be told what's going on." Aaron explains.

"Oh God! I love Garcia dearly, but she's lousy at keeping things a secret. The whole teams going to know. I might as well just quit and get away from here." JJ starts ranting. Almost to the point where Dave and Aaron can't understand her.

"Honey, calm down. You are not quitting anything. And you sure as hell aren't **GOING** anywhere. Garcia will know this isn't just a silly gossip thing. She'll know this is serious once she sees the picture. Hey, how about we decorate the spare room any way you want to. That way it's more you and we have something to do while we are unable to leave." Aaron smiles, hoping she would smile back in return.

"O…k." JJ says through shaking breaths. Ave and Aaron both take a hand of JJ's and help her to her feet. They start to head out of the room when the door bell rings. They all stop and stare at each other. Then as if through telepathy, they all try to beat the others down the stairs to get the door.

It's almost as if the kids inside took over and they all needed the fun, even if it was just a few minutes. JJ was pushing both guys out of her way. But as JJ got to the second to the last step down, she twisted her ankle and fell.

Both the guys were worried, but JJ kept on laughing. The door bell rang again. While Aaron looked after JJ, Dave got the door.

"'Bout time you answered the door. I was scared something happened to JJ." As Garcia finished her sentence, she looks over to see JJ on the floor. She rushes over to JJ. "Gumdrop, are you ok?"

JJ still laughing so hard she thought for sure she was going to wet herself. "Pen, I'm…fine."

"What happened?" Garcia was a bit confused.

"Sorry, let's go to the kitchen. We can sit at the table and go over everything. Honey, are you sure you are ok?" Aaron was checking for any broken bones. Once he got to her ankle, he got his answer.

"OUCH! Oww, that hurts. I think it was twisted." JJ states.

"Well, if someone wasn't pushing." Aaron nagged with a smile.

"But it's not a fun race without pushing. Besides, I had fun." JJ smiles.

"Ok, you two head to the kitchen. I'm going to get an ace bandage and then carry JJ into the kitchen. We'll be in shortly. Dave, don't show her the picture yet. JJ needs to explain. We don't need Garcia to have a heart attack." Aaron says, heading up the stairs.

"Oh God peaches, what's going on?" Garcia asks with fear and concern.

"You just go set your baby up I the kitchen, on the table. You may regret asking to know too soon. Dave, get her something to drink please." JJ says. They get up and go into the kitchen. JJ sits there while the others do their thing. Her mind drifts back to that picture on her phone. Then unwillingly she's thrown back to the night.

***Memory***

"_Come on Jen, we have to celebrate! We just finished out FBI training and graduated. We have a couple of great jobs that we just got today. We start in two weeks. We need to party and get this out of our system now before our preverbal life ends." A bubbly twenty four-ish brunette says to a reluctant twenty four-ish Jennifer Jearau._

"_Lucy, you know I gave my 'partying' days up right after college. I will never forget dancing on that table topless. My god, I'm surprised I could have a career in anything." JJ says, blushing._

"_Oh Jen, you are too serious sometimes. After they finish our security checks and background checks, we are giving up our lives. That's if that little dancing topless on that table doesn't cause you to fail your security check." Lucy teases._

"_Luc! You are so mean to me! I don't know why we are friends." JJ mocks being hurt._

"_Because you love me and can't live without me." Lucy smiles her biggest smile._

"_I hate it when you're right, hag." JJ laughs. "Come on if you want to do this. I have to pack. I move to my new apartment in a few days. Don't forget tramp, you said you'd help me move."_

"_Yeah, yeah. I still don't understand why we can't remain roommates for any longer." Lucy asks, sadly._

"_Because. When I interviewed for this position, I was told that I could be gone a lot. I might not have time. And when I do have time, I want to spend it with friends and maybe a nice gentleman." JJ says as the approach the door outside their favorite bar and grill. "I'm just having one drink, then we go home. Ok? We have a lot of things to talk about." JJ says, as Lucy ignores JJ and heads into the loud, smoky bar portion of the establishment. They get a table. But Lucy heads right out to the dance floor._

_JJ knew Lucy was like that. She was just outgoing and loved life. She ordered Lucy's drink and hers. Which was a beer for JJ and Lucy's house mixed drink. JJ just watched Lucy dance with a couple regulars and a couple new guys._

_It wasn't too long before the drinks were delivered. JJ ate a few pretzels and drank her beer. A few times, Lucy came over and took drinks of hers. Said a few funny things to JJ and was back dancing._

_About an hour later, JJ drank the last of her beer. Then she got dizzy and things got blurry. She didn't see where Lucy was and that's when she blacked out. _

_***End Of Memory***_

"Here we go." Aaron says, coming down the stairs a little chipper for Aaron. JJ's trying to snap out of the memory, but she's still shaking. Aaron kneels down and grabs her ankle.

"No!" JJ says hastily and pulls back.

"Honey, we need to wrap that foot," Aaron realizes the fear in her eyes. "Honey, what happened?"

"I remembered Lucy pulling me out to the bar that night. I didn't want to go." JJ started to cry.

"Oh, Sweetie. You need to stop agonizing over this. We'll find these guys and we'll get justice for Lucy and you. And any other women they may have done this to. Just hang in there and let me wrap this ankle before it needs to be looked at in the ER." Aaron slowly reaches for her ankle. Trying not to startle her or make her feel uncomfortable.


	12. Chapter 12

The Heart Gets What The Heart Wants

_AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. I apologize to some of the reviewers that I PMed back and said that this chapter would be up by Monday. My whole family became ill. Starting with my mother whom I take care of. Then my sister and her girls. And finally myself. I just got back from the ER. So please bare with me if there are any mistakes. I'm doing my best to make sure that you all get the chapters in a timely manner. But as I said before, life happens. So please accept my apology and please enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think with a review or a PM. Thanks to all the faithful reader and reviewers. Take care you all._

Chapter 12

Aaron finished fairly quickly and carried JJ into the kitchen. Once he set her down in the chair next to Garcia, he hands her, her cell phone. JJ's a little reluctant to show anyone her in the process of being raped.

"Come on honey, show her." Aaron pats her on the shoulder.

"Could you guys leave us for a while. I might feel a little more at ease." JJ looks at both Aaron and Dave.

"Oh, God! This is bad." Garcia says to no one but herself.

"Sure babe. You call us if you need up. We'll be in the living room." Aaron says as he and Dave get out of the kitchen.

"Ok Gumdrop, spill." Garcia is almost scared to ask.

"This is hard for me to say. To you or anyone else. So please let me get this all out, then you can as questions." JJ nervously fiddles with her cell phone.

"Ok. I'm all ears. Spill." Garcia watches and can see that JJ feels uncomfortable. This makes Garcia scared and sad for JJ.

JJ takes a deep cleansing breath and begins. "After I graduated from the FBI training and had applied for this job, something happened. Something so bad I never told ANYONE." JJ was shaking. So Garcia grabs her hand to reassure her that she was going to be fine. JJ continued.

"My friend from college that got a job in another part of the FBI wanted to go out and celebrate." Garcia thought this was going to be a story of drunk driving and the killing of someone. And knowing Garcia's parents were killed by a drunk driver, she thought that JJ thought she would hater her. But she let JJ continue upon her request.

"Lucy and I went to the bar we usually did. She went to dance while I waited for our drinks. I ordered a beer in the bottle and Lucy had a mixed drink." This was when JJ's voice changed a little. "By the time I finished my ONE bottle of beer, I was dizzy and everything was blurry. I blacked out." Garcia knew she was wrong on her thoughts and was in internal panic mode. She didn't like the direction this was going in.

JJ looks at the table as she continues. "When I woke up a little bit later, there was a man holding my arms above my head. The other man ripped my cloths off." JJ pauses for a moment. "I passed out again. When I came to, the other man was raping me. I couldn't move." JJ was crying now. "I think I had passed out again. Because the next thing I remember was waking up on a bus stop bench a few blocks from my old apartment. I went to a clinic. But I found out that Lucy had been beaten, raped and dismembered. I was too afraid to say anything to anyone. Afraid that they would find me and kill me." As JJ finished, Garcia was crying and heart broken. She had no idea what to say to JJ. So she just pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh my sweetness!" Garcia says, feeling JJ's body shaking with her sobs. "I'm so sorry. But why are you reliving this? Why are you telling me now? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Garcia's mind is going a mile a minute. At least it was after the shock of the news wore off.

JJ pulls back and holds up her cell phone. "They managed to get to me on Friday. I was in the hospital getting the drug flushed out of my system yesterday. Then today, I get this picture sent to me. I don't want you to see this. B…but you need to trace it." JJ pushed the button and the image of JJ in the process of being raped come on the screen.

"OH GOD! Oh honey!" Garcia hugged her tighter, if possible. JJ seeing it again and she was sobbing again.

Though her tears, JJ asks, "Can you trace it? Please tell me you can do this so we can get those bastards. Not so much what they did to me, but for what they did to Lucy. They took her life, like she was nothing. She was my best friend. She was a lot like Pen. So vivacious and full of life. It nearly killed me to know that they hurt and disrespected her the way they did. That's why this job is hard sometimes. But you all make it a little easier. Please tell me you can trace this picture. If possible, please don't let anyone else see that picture. It's so degrading." JJ looks away from Garcia in shame.

"Gumdrop, you don't need to worry about anyone seeing it. You are so brave." Garcia says, wiping her tear stained cheeks.

JJ wipes her face dry. "Thanks Pen, but I'm not brave. There's nothing brave about losing a friend and having to deal with what they did to me. But I need to find out who did this to Lucy and I. They need to pay for what they did. I will be able to rest with ease." JJ takes a deep breath and exhales.

"Ok Cupcake, now watch me do my magic." Garcia says, sitting down at the table and types away at the keys.

Within seconds, Garcia had something. "I have found the cell phone in which it was taken and sent. It's a disposable cell. No way to track the person who bought it. Unless we can find out where he bought it. Then you might get a description and you can go from there. Do you remember anything that might help ID them?"

" I can tell you if they are the unsub if I listen to their voices. I know that the one that was on top of me had brown hair. I didn't have to focus too see the color." JJ says, looking distant in her eyes.

"Honey, why don't you take a break. I'll do a little searching. Why don't you go take a walk. Maybe send Agent Rossi back in. I could use his mind. But don't worry, he won't see the picture." Garcia smiles at her.

"Thanks Pen. I think I'm going to go take a relaxing bath. If you need me, I'll be in Aaron's larger garden tub." JJ says, trying to stand. "Ohh!" JJ winced in pain. Garcia sets her back down on the chair. Then Garcia goes to the door separating kitchen and living room. She calls out to Aaron.

"Hotch, can you carry JJ up to your large garden tub. She needs a nice soak and her ankle is bothering her." Garcia say, anxious to get JJ out of the kitchen so she could get down to business. Garcia really needed to be able to react and breakdown. But she didn't want to do it in front of JJ. Sure , she cried in front of JJ. But Garcia wanted to rant and rave and carry on without having to worry about JJ's feelings or JJ miss interrupting her actions.

Hotch and Rossi come into the kitchen. "Hey there. Do I hear someone wants to soak in my large garden tub? Because I can arrange that with no problem." Hotch gives a tiny smile. Then leans down and lifts JJ into his very strong arms. And he whisks her off to her bath of paradise.

Once Rossi knew they were out of ear range, he starts with the questions. "so, do you think you can do anything?"

Garcia is sitting at her computer typing away. She was trying to be a rock. But the water works started in her eyes and then she started shaking as sobs over took her body.

Rossi had no idea what to do. The first thing that came to mind was to hug her and try to calm her down. When he engulfed Garcia in his arms, she seemed to relax just a bit. But then she pulls back. "I'm so sorry Agent Rossi. I guess all this information and the picture has just thrown me for a loop. I tried to hold it in when I was around JJ" Garcia wipes her eyes and pulls herself together. "I got a hit right away. It's a disposable phone. And the only description I got from JJ was that the last time she woke up and the guy was on top of her, he had brown hair. She said she couldn't focus on anything specific. The other guy she can't say anything on. But if she heard their voices again she would know. So give me a few minutes to try to get a few possible tries here and then I can give you more info. I hope." Garcia's fingers went to work faster then anyone else Rossi had ever seen.

"Don't worry about anything Garcia. I know how I felt when I found out about what happened to JJ. And I saw the latest drugging. So you react whatever way you need to. Would you like something to drink or eat? I was going to go for a food/drink run. Hotch and JJ aren't allowed to leave the house, so I don't want to deplete their supplies. The police and I both think that Hotch and JJ are safest here." Rossi says, grabbing his care keys.

"I wouldn't mind a couple 2 liters of mountain dew and maybe a large Speedway French Vanilla Cappuccino. As for food, I would love a nice big chief salad. With ranch dressing." Garcia says, still plugging away at the computer.

"Ok, if they come down before I get back, tell them I'll be back shortly. I have my cell if there's an emergency or they need something else." Rossi says and heads out.


	13. Chapter 13

The Heart Gets What The Heart Wants

_AN/ I do not own Criminal Minds. Thanks to all of you who read the story. And even more to those who review the story too. This chapter contains some adult containt. So please be aware before you continue. Please enjoy. And don't forget to review! Thanks!!_

Chapter 13

Upstairs, JJ and Aaron are soaking in the tub together. Just enjoying being with each other. Aaron is leaning his back against the tub an JJ is comfortably tucked in between Aaron's long legs. Her back is laying against Aaron's chest. His arms wrapped around JJ, trying to pull her closer, if possible. JJ's hands are on top of Aaron's and running her fingers lightly over his hands in little circles.

"Aaron, thank you for doing this for me. I'm sorry you saw that picture." JJ's body tenses up. Aaron could feel it.

"Jen, you need to stop thinking about it. Just let you mind go blank. Relax and just feel that hot water, out bodies touching. In here, nothing else exists." Aaron tried to get her to relax, but the last part of his thought only made JJ somewhat aroused.

"Aaron, you know what happens when I think of our bodies touching. Now are you trying to turn me on? Or was that just a plus?" JJ smiles an evil grin and reaches her hand down into the water and finds what her wants. And to her surprise it's semi-hard.

"Jennifer! Now, stop that! You know that I can't resist when you touch THAT." Aaron says, a little higher in voice.

"Well, you gave me that hot image. And we are naked, in the bathtub. I've always wanted to try sex in a tub and/or shower. Are you up for it? Well, I guess I should say, are you game?" JJ turns around to face Aaron.

"Hmm, sex with a hot woman who happens to be fully naked in my arms. That is quite the decision." Aaron says teasingly.

"Aaron Michael Hotchner, if you don't ravage me in the next five seconds, you may never get to tap this body again. Now, what's it gonna be?" JJ says, pinching at Aaron's sides and stomach in play.

"Oh!" Aaron pulls JJ closer and giver her a deep, passionate kiss. Tongues dancing, eyes closed, enjoyable moans and slow, sexy roaming hands got there sex drives running overtime.

Aaron pulls his mouth away from JJ's, but only to nibble on her earlobe and nip at her neck. As he got closer to her collar bone, Aaron did something that shocked both of them. Instead of kissing and licking, he sucked as hard as he could. This took JJ's breath away as she held his head closer to her.

"Oh Aaron! This is new. I love it! Mmmm!" JJ trailed off as her pleasure was making her, for the moment, speechless.

"Jennifer, you have no idea what you do to me." Aaron mumbles with his mouth still trying to suck on her neck. JJ had never realized that there were sensual nerve endings in that particular spot on her neck. It then dawns on JJ that there was going to be a hickey for all to see. More importantly, her co-workers would see.

"Aaron, stop!" JJ pushes him away.

Aaron, not sure what he did wrong, backs up. "What is it? What did I do? Did I hurt you?" Aaron was so afraid he hurt her.

"No, Aaron. You didn't hurt me." This confuses Aaron even more then before. "Do you realize that there is going to be a hickey there for our profiling co-workers to see?" JJ smiles with a questioning look. She waits a few second with no response. "Well?"

Aaron breaths a sigh of relief. "Oh. I'm just glad I didn't hurt you. You know that if I ever did something that hurt you or made you feel uncomfortable, I would like you to tell me. I never want to hurt you." Aaron's head went down as if her was ashamed.

JJ lifts his head with her finger under his chin. "You listen to me Aaron Michael Hotchner. You could NEVER hurt me. You could never make me feel uncomfortable. I know we shouldn't be having a relationship or se for that matter. But I guess it true what they say. 'The heart gets what the heart wants'. Desire and wants knows no bounds. But I'm telling you what Aaron, I want you to make, hot monkey love to me right here and now. Before I go insane for excitement." JJ pulls him in and kisses him. It was at that particular moment that JJ knew she was in trouble. She was so in love with this man that she knew heartache was expected. But at this moment, she was taking what she could get while she could get it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Downstairs, Garcia was pinpointing when the disposable cell phone was bought. Then she started going through surveillance cameras. She was making sure she looked at each person buying one to see if JJ recognized anyone. It was a boring task that Garcia was hating. That was until Garcia saw Will LaMontagne buying a phone.

Garcia gasps. "What are you doing buying a disposable cell phone Mr. Southern Gentleman?" Garcia says out loud, but to herself.

A few minutes later Dave walks in. "Hey there Garcia, anything new to report?" Dave asks more for asking than really believing she had anything.

"yeah sir. We have Will LaMontagne buying a cell. Why would he need a disposable cell phone?" Garcia thought she was missing something.

"It's suspicious, but he could say that he was buying that for some undercover work. Any way to find out the phone number or serial number for that phone?"

"Yeah. The camera says that it was purchased at 11:37 am on Wednesday. Isn't that just a little too convenient that he happens to buy in only about 48 hours before JJ is drugged?" Garcia asks suspiciously.

"Yeah. Will showed up at the hospital while JJ was getting the medical attention." Rossi says, but before he could continue, Garcia steps in.

"Well he WAS her boyfriend."

"They broke up. Friday before she was drugged. He broke up with HER. Something about him and another woman sleeping together for a month. That is why JJ was drinking. But he showed up at the hospital with no one else knowing. He said a friend at the police department told him that someone fitting JJ's description was there. Hotch and I didn't buy it. Oh and she got a call on her cell phone last night from someone 'saying' he was in need of the media liaison. He asked when she'd be available. Hotch thought it might have been one of the unsub. He was just going on instinct." Rossi trails off.

"Why wasn't I given any of this information?" Garcia asks with angry. She felt bad that she wasn't told by JJ about JJ and Will. She felt so left out of the loop and she was supposed to be her best friend.

"Sorry, so much has happened in the last few days. So she was probably going to tell you. And Hotch was probably going to tell you as soon as he was alone with you. JJ doesn't know about the call last night. Hotch took it." Rossi says, in defense.

"Ok, let me see if I can locate the call that came into JJ's cell last night." Garcia hit's the keys in a super speed. "Ok, well…oh! Oh! It looks as if it's the same number that the picture came from. So we are getting somewhere here. I'm going to try to get the serial number off the phone Will bought. Give me a few minutes." Garcia pounds the keys at a speed that still impresses Rossi.

While Rossi waits for Garcia's computer magic, he starts to pull out the fast food to put on the plates and set the table. At least the table that was still free.

Garcia was shocked. "Ok, we have an answer to the question. Or at least to this part of the problem. Will's phone serial number is RS4523A1. The serial number of the phone that was use to call JJ's cell and send the pictures was RS4679A5. It might take me some time to go through the surveillance camera's but I will locate the bastard so we can take him down and find out who the accomplice is." Garcia says with determination.

"Well, take a break ad eat. I'll go tell JJ and Hotch I have food." Rossi says, leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs. He knocks on the thick wooden door.

"Ahhh! We'll be down in…Ahhh! In a minute." JJ says, through moans and panting. Rossi was grinning and also a little repulsed by the thought of the unit chief and the media liaison hot and heavy on the other side of that door.

"Foods there. COME down when you want." Rossi left them and headed back down to the sane Garcia.


	14. Chapter 14

The Heart Gets What The Heart Wants

_AN/ I do not own Criminal Minds. And I want to thank a special person for giving me the drive to continue this story. Thanks Luvlia! You are a sweetie. Hope you like the chapter and please review. ENJOY!!_

Chapter 14

As Rossi walks back into the kitchen, he hears and sees Garcia talking to her computer. So there shot down his theory of Garcia being sane.

"So, find anything while I was gone?" Rossi hands Garcia her food and Cappuccino. He put one of the two liters in the fridge and the other in the pantry.

"Just that a lot of people buy cell phones and you would not believe how many people pick the underwear out of their butts?" Garcia starts laughing. Rossi smiles, but doesn't let Garcia see. He had his hard ass reputation to protect.

"Well, Hotch and JJ will be down in a few minutes." Rossi says, trying not to share the juicy info that he'd just caught professional man Hotch, screwing the by the book media liaison. It was hard not to tell, but he didn't.

"Poor Jen. When it rains, it pours. First Will, then this. My Angelfish never did anything to deserve this." Garcia takes a drink of her Cappuccino.

"Well, all the people we've helped and got justice for didn't deserve what happened to them either. We just have to catch them so they don't do what they did to JJ AND Lucy. I just worry that if they get a hold of JJ they will do it to her as they did to Lucy. I mean she is in a place of power to them." Rossi says, not realizing that Aaron and JJ walked up to the door and opened it.

"What?! You think they want to kill me and cut me into pieces too?" JJ's raised voice echoed through the kitchen. Still in Aaron's arms. She had a look of horror on her face.

"Great! I just had her relaxed and happy." Aaron states with frustration in his voice.

"Yeah and I know how you got her that way old man. JJ, I was just thinking out loud to Garcia. In all honesty, I have no idea what they have planned." Rossi stares her in the eye. Aaron goes to set JJ net to Garcia in the chair. Aaron gets real close to Rossi.

"And you better keep your fat Italian mouth shut. Or do I get into my safe and pull out 'The Picture' and spread it around. I kept your secret, now you keep mine. You helped us out, so you are an accessory. Now sit down and eat." Aaron goes to sit next to JJ at the table. He put his hand up by her shoulder and tried to massage the stressed muscles back into their relaxed state. But he could still see the after glow of their little stress relieving exercise only minutes earlier. They both thought it was more thrilling knowing Rossi and Garcia were downstairs and they could be caught at any moment. It brought them both to their highest when Rossi knocked on the door.

JJ didn't touch the food. "Rossi, give me your honest thoughts about these guys. Don't hold back." JJ didn't take her eyes off Rossi.

Rossi waits to finish what he just put in his mouth. Plus this gave him something to come up with. "Honestly, these guys could be harmless to you. Or they could be deadly to you. You have to ask, why didn't they kill you when they killed Lucy? Why didn't they give you more of the drug knowing it would kill you? To me it sounds like maybe they didn't want you dead. Maybe they thought they were in love with you. So don't freak out. We are going to find them and take em' down." Rossi take another bite.

"Yeah, when we're done eating I'll go over what little info I've got. " Garcia says then takes a bite. JJ still hasn't touched her food. She scoots the chair back and goes to stand up. Her ankle hurt, but she walked on it with clear pain etched in her eyes. But Aaron wasn't sure if that was from the ankle or the situation.

"JJ, what are you doing? You need to stay off that ankle. Tell me what you want and I'll get it for you." Aaron stood up.

JJ looks him in the eye. "I want this over with. I want them caught and punished. I want to share things with the team that I can't. I want Lucy back. And that photo." JJ knew they didn't know what she was talking about.

"Hey! Hotch, you told me you never told or showed anyone that picture!" Rossi yells.

"Dave! She has no idea about it. You big dumb jackass! Know both of them know." Aaron points out.

Dave looks at JJ. "What photo were you talking about?" Dave was confused.

"One from college. My tequila days. Now, what about this photo of yours?" JJ was very curious.

"Just me ten years ago. In an embarrassing situation. And that's all you need to know. I would like to hear more about your photo though." Rossi smiles.

"Hmm, nope." JJ shakes her head no as well, to get her point across. Aaron comes over to her. Bends down and scoops her up in his strong, gun boat arms. JJ's heart raced. Of course when Aaron touched her, her heart always raced.

"Jen, you need to eat." Aaron sets her down and gets close to her ear. He whispers, "If you eat your food, I'll give you a repeat performance of what you just had." Aaron loves the smell that was unique to her alone. The combination of Herbal Essence, Dove, the lotion she used that smelt of pineapple and her perfume. The smell drove him to excitement. JJ just smiles. She picks up some of her fries and eats them. Although she doesn't eat too much. About 90% of her fries and about 50% of her cheeseburger.

"Ok Garcia, Please tell me what you have. Please. Any little info will help." JJ was almost begging.

"Ok, this could be nothing. Not even 48 hours before you were drugged, Will bought a cell phone. The serial number from the number I got was bough Wednesday. I was not given a name, just a number. So I went through the surveillance camera's and caught Will buying one. His wasn't the number, but Rossi and I can't figure out why Will would need one when he has one already. I've been going through these tapes for the day hoping to see if the time and numbers are there. That's all my Buttercup." Garcia gives her world famous smile. Then Garcia's cell rings. Looking at the ID display, she knew it was Derek. "Everyone quiet. It's Derek." She opens the phone. "Hey there my Adonis, what can I do for you today?" She tries to be as cheery as possible.

"Well, I thought you would let me treat you to a dinner and a movie. What do you say?" Derek has a reason he wanted to do this.

"Oh, um, well I can't tonight." Garcia's face falls to disappointment. JJ didn't like that one bit.

"Ok, may I ask why?" Derek sounds hurt.

"I was spending the evening with JJ." Garcia says, looking at the computer screen. JJ grabs her arm and lips, 'Go' to Garcia. "Wait just a minute." Garcia covers the mouth piece of the phone. "What?!"

"Go Garcia. Everything will be the same tomorrow. You go and have fun. Don't disappoint your chocolate Adonis." JJ says smiling at her.

"Are you sure? We need to catch these animals fast." Garcia wavers.

JJ uses he powers of persuasion. "I'm sure. We can work on it tomorrow. Why should all of us be locked away. Besides, I want all the details tomorrow." JJ laughs, followed by Garcia.

"Ok. Thanks Sugar Plum." She puts the phone back to her ear. "Derek, I'd love to go. I just have to go home and get ready. What time were you thinking?"

"About six. Is that ok with you?" Derek waits.

"Yeah. See you then my beefy meat man." Garcia hangs up. "Are you sure about this JJ? I can call him back. I hate the thought of you locked away here." Garcia says.

"No, I'm good. I have Aaron to protect me if need be. Plus, these guys don't realize I carry a gun and have one of the best aims in the Bureau." JJ smiles reassuringly and doesn't show the fear she really feels.

"Ok, but you call my cell if you need me. Men don't understand things sometimes. Especially when it comes to rape, feelings and what they call girly stuff." Garcia giggle.

"Don't I know it." JJ laughs. "Now you go and have fun. I want to hear all the details." JJ pushes Garcia along. They all follow her out to the living room.

"Go a head and leave your computer here Garcia. It's not like you're going to need it. And when you do, it will be here. We'll take good care of it. Promise." Aaron says, like she was a new mother going to be away from her new born for the first time.

"Ok, ok! I'm going." Garcia grabs her purse and coat. Be careful Gumdrop. I'm holding you personally responsible for her sir. If she's not happy and healthy, you have to deal with me. She's too precious to let anything happen to." Garcia opens the door.

"Don't worry Garcia, I have JJ's back." Aaron smiles. But it was only JJ and Dave that knew what he truly meant.

"Ok, see you in the morning sweet cheeks. I'll call before I stop by." Garcia winks at JJ and leaves. JJ's mouth is open in shock.

"Well, I guess she knows too." Aaron says, surprised.

"Why did we ever think we could get one over on her?" JJ says, smiling at the empty door way that just moments held one tech goddess.


	15. Chapter 15

The Heart Gets What The Heart Wants

_AN/ I don't own Criminal Minds. This chapter is VERY adult content. So if you are not supposed to read adult content, don't read this chapter. Thank you. Please enjoy and review._

Chapter 15

Once they cleaned everything up, the rest of them sat down to watch a movie. Dave was not too thrilled with the pick, but watched it none the less. It was Final Destination 2. JJ keeps hiding her face in Aaron's shoulder.

"I don't know, but that brunette chic is hot. Only if she was a blonde, she'd be perfect." Aaron says.

"Mmmm, I agree. She's hot." Dave seconds that vote.

"Ok guys! I think the cop is hot. Now I won't get a second vote on that because Garcia's out having a great time. So can we just watch the movie, OH! That's nasty!" JJ buried her face into Aaron's chest.

"Honey, are you ok? You looked like you changed colors there." Aaron feels JJ's forehead.

"Well, gees Aaron, the lady just got her head cut off in the elevator. Those other girls are covered in blood. Excuse me for finding it a bit gross." JJ says, turning her head to make sure she was heard, but not enough to see the TV.

"Babe, you see this all the time at work. What's so different, especially when you know it's only a movie." Aaron asks, concerned.

"It's just, it makes me wonder how they cut up Lucy's body. If she was alive when they started. I'm sorry, I'm being a downer. I'm going to take a shower. You guys enjoy the movie." JJ limps toward the stairs and slowly climbed them. As soon as JJ is out of sight, Aaron stops the movie.

"Hey, why'd you stop it? I was hoping to see cleavage on the brunette." Dave says.

"Take the movie with you old man. I need to go up and apologize to JJ. You can take the movie with you. Besides, why don't you call one of your lady friends to watch it with you. Bet you'd be getting what JJ and I are getting and possibly what Derek and Garcia are going to do tonight." Aaron pats Rossi's shoulder.

"Thanks a lot Hotch. Now I'm going to need therapy to get those two scary images out of my ever loving mind! I'll see you tomorrow." Rossi snatches the movie out of Aaron's hands and leaves through the front door. Aaron turns off the lights off down stairs and locks the door. Then he heads upstairs to apologize to JJ and then give her the happiness that he promised earlier.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

JJ's soaking in the large garden tub again. JJ thought she would just close her eyes for a few minutes ad just relax. But poor stressed JJ falls asleep.

*Dream/Memory Begins*

"No! Let me go! Why are you doing this?" A younger version of JJ asks as she awakes to two strange men hover around her.

"Shut up lady! Ok Ja…" The nicer guy says to the meaner one. Then JJ starts to black out again.

*Dream/Memory Ends*

Aaron had come into the bathroom and seen her sleeping. He walks over ad bends down to kiss her forehead. But before his lips meet forehead, JJ trashes like she was drowning. She smacks Aaron in the left side of his face.

Aaron taken off guard falls to the bathroom floor. JJ tries to get control over her body and mind. She's not sure what just happened. After they both settle down, JJ looks confused at Aaron. He sits on the floor near the tub.

"Aaron, where am I?" JJ looked more confused then Aaron ever saw her.

"Honey, don't you remember? You're at my house. You were taking a bath. Are you ok?" Aaron was extremely concerned.

"It's coming back to e. Even a few things I didn't remember before. One of the guys names starts with a JA. It sounded like maybe Jason or Jamison. Something like that. And the voice of that man that was talking to JA man, it sounds so familiar. I've heard it before." KK was shaking and Aaron could see. So he grabbed her robe off the back of the bathroom door.

"Ok, calm down honey. Let's write this down and then we can go to bed. I also want to apologize. I wasn't thinking of what you had been through. Please forgive me. I don't want to ever hurt you. I love you JJ." Aaron says, wrapping himself around JJ as she walked. Or more like limped.

"I love you too Aaron. I wasn't mad at you. It's just the stress of all this coming back up has been getting to me. I never meant to snap at you. I hope you know that." JJ rubs his arm affectionately.

"I know babe. I'm hear to listen, care and be whatever you need. Even if it means you need to beat me up." Aaron sets JJ down on the bed and turns on the bedside lamp. It's then that JJ notices the black eye JJ had accidentally gave him.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that Aaron!" JJ was moving his face to get a better look. "We need to something on that eye. God, this seems to be getting so out of hand! It just seems to be collecting more victims. First you, then Garcia. You seem to be getting most of the pain. I can see it in your eyes Aaron. How you look at me from the first time after you seeing that picture. I even noticed that you seemed different when we made love. Everything's so out of control!" JJ was sobbing into her hands. Aaron rubbed her back.

"Honey, you nee to relax. I know this is hard on you. Sure, I didn't want to see a picture of you being violated like that, but I did and that didn't make me stop loving you. In fact it's the opposite. I love you more. To see a glimpse into what you went through and survived makes me respect and admire you more. Babe, you need to stop and think. You survived for a reason. Weather or not they meant to, you did. And then you were sent to work with us so that we could help you find these animals. You just need to hang in there. And you need to know that I was different with you after when we made love. Because I seen the hurt and mistreating that happened in that split second the photo was done and knew it opened a flood gates of memories and fears. I never want you to feel even close to that when you are with me. I don't want you to think of me as an animal trying to tear you down into bits. I want to feel close to you, physically and emotionally." Aaron stopped. He didn't know how else to get through to JJ.

"Aaron, you are the most wonderful man I've ever met. I love you. Please, make love to me right now. I need you. I need to be next to your warm flesh. I need you inside me, drawing me into the deepest passion and making me forget everything for a little while." JJ was still showing signs of her crying moments earlier. But that didn't stop Aaron from bringing her in for a slow, sweet kiss.

JJ was the one that deepened the kiss. Moaning and pulling him closer. She pulls his shirt up. They stop kissing, merely to get Aaron's shirt off. JJ ran her hands all over his hard, well sculpted chest. This drove her deeper into excitement.

Aaron unties JJ's robe belt. Which in turn lets her tarry cloth robe open slightly. Aaron reaches into the mostly closed robe ad softly rubs JJ's very soft breasts. He ever so lightly brushes his thumb over her hardened nipple. This makes JJ moan even louder.

JJ starts to fumble around with is belt. JJ pulls her mouth away from his as she looks down to get this mid-evil torture device that was keeping her form her main prize and goal.

"Aaron, you most really stop wearing these damn belts when we are not at work. I want and need you so bad right now and I can't figure out the little trick to get it to come off." JJ says with flushed checks and a desire in her voice.

"Move babe. You remove that robe. I'll get these pesky pants off and meet you back in this very spot in a few seconds. I can't wait to worship that gorgeous body of yours. You drive me so wild." Aaron is telling her this as he sheds his remaining clothing in mere seconds. It had to be the world record JJ thought.

JJ had already removed her robe and was completely naked and splayed out in the middle of the bed. Aaron stood at the foot of the bed naked, and just stared at JJ in all her glory.

This concerns JJ. "Aaron, what's wrong?"

"You are so beautiful. I just wanted to admire it before it gets all sweaty and sticky."

JJ smiles. "The view is pretty good from her too. And I see that you are ready for action there." JJ points to Aaron's hardened manhood.

"Honey, he knows hot and beautiful when he sees it." Aaron says and then crawls seductively up to meet JJ were she lay.

"Are you going to play or are you going to get into action stud muffin?" JJ asks, more then ready to be taken by Aaron.

"Oh, I'm ready sweetheart. Hold on for the ride of your life." Aaron climbs up to kiss her and enters her womanhood in one smooth motion. JJ moans and writhes around a little to help him fully enter her. Aaron pulls away from her mouth.

"Am I hurting you babe?" Aaron was still waiting for an answer with concern.

"Nah! It feels great. I was just trying to help. That feels so good. You feel so good. I love how we fit so great together. Now, start moving!" JJ grabs Aaron's butt and pinches it to get him back into movement.

"Yes ma'am! Hang on, here we go." Aaron gets his rhythm going and JJ's breathing gets labored. Which Aaron and her both knew that she's getting close to her extraordinary release.

"Oh Aaron, come on babe, fuck me harder!" JJ yells. And these in turn encourage Aaron to speed up.

"Oh Jen, you are so tight and wet! Please, baby, lets do it together. I can feel it coming. Please milk me for all I'm worth!" Aaron screams as they near the vortex off ecstasy.

At the same moment they yell, "Yes! Yes! It's here! Oh God!" they pants as they come down from the high they just had.

"Aaron, that was amazing. Best so far. Stay inside me an hold me until we fall asleep. Please." JJ was still trying to catch her breath, but to Aaron she sounded like a child asking for candy.

"I'll stay in as long as I can baby. I love the feel of me inside you. It's like being hugged." Aaron smiles and holds her tight against him. He liked the feeling of her naked breast and taut nipples pressed against him too. The only way he could describe this was he felt complete. Like he was were he was supposed to be.

"Aaron, I feel like I'm home when you are inside me. Like it's the most natural thing in the world. Your arms around me and your heat beating with mine. It's a wonderful feeling. I've never felt like this with anyone. Thank you." JJ says, burying her face into his bare chest.

"No sweetheart, thank you. You've made me alive again." Hotch says, almost sounding like he was purring.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." JJ says as she drifts off to sleep. Aaron follows her but not before he spoke.

"Me too honey. Me too."


End file.
